The Verisimilitude Between Tangled Sheets
by penns
Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it’s convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable. rating changed to M ;D
1. Prologue 1000 Days Later

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Prologue – _One Thousand Days Later_**

* * *

The period immediately following the war was filled with the rebellions, the diplomats, and the vein-pulsing politics that came with the long process of restoration. The negotiations for population relocation, product exchange, and war reparations took its toll on the representatives from the different nations. Being cooped up in the same room for hours on end (where tension often ran high), and then usually in the same general area afterwards, an illicit affair or two was bound to happen.

Truthfully, the attraction between the two wasn't always there. That applied more between him and Katara, but she was with the Avatar, and it wasn't his place to take her away, especially after the fact that Aang saved the world. Not to say he hasn't thought about it, but the more he did, the more he was reminded of his isolation, and how his duty required him to sacrifice the pursuit of romance.

The other relished freedom and viewed relationships as just another form of captivity. Of course, it probably didn't help the feelings of bitterness that was growing within her since Sokka's rejection and the rest of the group left her feel alienated and distant. She told herself she didn't need to be in a relationship to be happy and she didn't need a man to make her feel beautiful. As long as she had healthy coating of earth on her clothes, and dirt under her fingernails, she felt good_._ Or at least, that's what she told herself in her mind. But it's in her biological built to _want_ the kind of lip-biting, heart-thumping, butterflies-in-stomach relationship. It's down to the last strand of her double X chromosomes to _want_ to feel beautiful.

**-x-**

Toph let the elixir inside her wine glass swirl as she looked over it towards the Fire Lord sitting across her. He had invited her over to his room for a late-night drink, knowing they both could use it after a particularly strenuous day at the meetings. It has been almost three years after their victory, but defeating Ozai proved to be an easy task compared to reaching a compromise between all the nations.

The soft candle light flickered over Zuko's features. His amber eyes glinted gold and his hair hung messily on his head as a small, forced, pained grin etched itself on his lips. Toph had made a crude comment about Aang's and Katara's PDA. Her lopsided grin fell, as she recognized the bitterness in his eyes that was all too familiar. She apologized quietly.

In one swift motion, Zuko drained the rest of his drink and joined Toph on the plush couch, one arm over her shoulders, the other cupping her chin.

"Nothing to be sorry for, beautiful," his voice was husky, and their lips were almost touching. She could smell the alcohol in his breath, and though she couldn't see it, his eyes were hazy. She felt him inch even closer, finally closing the small gap between them.

Toph's breath hitched in her throat as Zuko's lips pressed against her own softly. "Z—Zuko…?"

"Shh," he muttered as he traced kisses from her lips, through her jawline, to the back of her ears where he licked and teased.

A moan escaped her lips, letting one hand grip the where the back of his neck met his strong shoulders, and the other to caress his firm chest.

Zuko let himself forget all his troubles as he pushed aside the fabrics of Toph's robes to reveal the skin that shone porcelain in the moonlight.

Even in his intoxicated state, Zuko still kept the manners that were ingrained in him. He hovered over Toph whose cheeks were flushed and whose lips were swollen. "Do you want to do this?"

Toph felt Zuko's rapid heartbeat and his wavering determination to control himself. She remembered the time she was rejected for not being girlie enough. She shoved all those thoughts aside and breathed, "Yes."

In an instant, Zuko's lips crashed down upon hers, his tongue fearlessly delving into her mouth, exploring its depth.

On the floor, the wine bottle rolled to a stop as its last drop fell to the floor. The two had emptied a bottle between themselves, and its effects were apparent on two bodies eagerly kissing and touching unknown territory.

**-x-**

No, Zuko and Toph's attraction was merely the fruit of loneliness and with a subtle hint of desperation. It came from a place where both were vulnerable—where, whenever convenient, they let the other bandage the wounds that marred their hearts. It was a superficial escape that helped pass the time. For the moments they were together, the chaos of the outside world disappeared and all they were left to deal with was the chaos within their hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this is my first Avatar fic, though I've loved the TOKO pairing has always been my favorite.

This story will be as original as I can make it, and so far I think I'm doing well. I haven't read any stories at all where Toph and Zuko are just warm bodies to each other. So I guess I'll see where this story leads.

**Please review! :) **

Tell me what you like, what you would like to see happen, some ideas for plots, etc. Anything would be great!

**(Next update: when I get at least 10 reviews)**


	2. 1 The Narrow Escapes

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter One – _The Narrow Escapes that Lead to Blackmail_**

* * *

Toph wandered down the grandeur hallway, one hand pressed against its candle-lit walls to aid her navigate (her bending doesn't seem to be at its usual level right now), and the other clutching her throbbing head. It was barely before dawn when Toph woke to find herself on Zuko's bed _naked_, with their legs tangled with the sheets, and one of his arms draped loosely over her torso.

Last night's events came back to her. Or at least, the gist of it. She remembered the smile in his voice, the sudden boldness in his stance, and the effects of his ministrations. She remembered the scent of wine on his breath, and its taste in his mouth. She remembered how good he made her feel.

"Toph?" a surprised voice pierced into her thoughts.

The lady in question frowned, trying to arrange her composure so she looked less like the hangover mess that she was. She was so wrapped up within herself that she had failed to sense someone else in the hallway. "What do you want, Snoozles?"

"What're _you_ doing up so early?" She felt him scan the hallway up and down. "Were you…were you just in…?" His tone held the distinct tone of suspicion and accusation. "Were you just in Zuko's room?" Nope, Toph didn't like his voice at all.

"It's none of your business, Snoozles," she strode past him, irritated. "Just like I'm not going to ask what you were doing at Ty Lee's room at four-thirty in the morning."

"I—it's not what you think," Sokka stammered. His heart rate quickened and she felt his body temperature raise by the slightest beat, indicating embarrassment.

"You can't lie to me. It is _exactly_ what I think," Toph leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and with a victorious grin.

Flustered, Sokka hurriedly changed the subject. "That doesn't change the fact that you were just coming from Zuko's room!" His response was juvenile at best.

"I couldn't sleep, so I wandered around the palace for a while. And look what I found…" Toph drew out the last four words and locked her sightless eyes with Sokka's (or, as best as she can anyway). "Snoozles sleepin' around…wonder what Suki'll think of this," she pushed herself off the wall and continued to her quarters.

Sokka ran up to her, "It was nothing like that Toph," he said frantically. "I mean…it just…wasn't the same."

Toph remained silent, listening, as Sokka's voice took on a tone of pleading, begging. "You can't tell anyone. It'll kill Suki if she finds out, and then she'll kill me and…I love her. What happened with Ty Lee was a mistake. I know that. It wasn't the same as how it feels when I'm with Suki. Please, Toph, don't tell anyone."

The blind girl sighed, feeling the desperation emanating from the blue-eyed warrior. "I won't tell Suki, Sokka. But you'll have to come clean to her eventually."

She turned before Sokka could answer and entered her room. A particular phrase in his sentence resonated in her head. _It was a mistake._ Is that what it was? When Zuko awakens, is that what he'll think?

The dull throbbing in her head reminded her she was still under the mercy of the god of hangovers. Toph crawled into the previously untouched covers of her bed and slept it off.

**-x-**

Narrowed golden eyes scanned the circular meeting room. From his position on the elevated tables in front of the room, Zuko had a clear view of the delegates from the other nations and the two entrances. He had been looking for Toph since he woke up, to talk about last night. He had been debating whether to approach her about it or to wait until she said something about it. And if he went with the latter, until she did so, he would pretend nothing happened.

The Fire Lord glanced at the sundial. Less than one minute until the meeting officially started, and Toph was still nowhere to be seen. The politicians, for the most part, were very punctual. They believed in the old adage: "Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable." Tardiness could cause them a touchy issue.

The master of ceremonies, a Fire Nation elder, called everyone to order and declared that the meeting will formally begin. However, his announcement was cut short by the loud opening of the French doors indicating the last, and quite possibly most impulsive, delegate.

Zuko unconsciously stiffened. Toph of the Earth Kingdom had finally arrived. Some glared at her for her lateness, but that was useless because she couldn't see them as she strode past the aisles towards the front. She joined the rest of leaders at the elevated podium and shrugged to finally get the meeting underway.

The other nations presented their latest list of grievances against the Fire Nation, and their solutions to appease them. None of which were plausible of course, without completely driving the country into the worst case of bankruptcy in the history of all treasuries. The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe delegates eventually argued amongst themselves over which deserves more compensation money. Aang, being the sole member of the Air Nomads, stayed out of it. No material gifts can undo what the previous Fire Lords has done to his people, and the best he can do now was to help search for them.

Zuko tuned them out and though he knew it was useless, threw a quick side-glance towards Toph. He willed time to go faster, for this hearing to be over. Not soon enough, it was. They were all dismissed and some headed towards the podium to speak with their respective head delegates as the others slowly filed out of the room. Toph was among them, joining the Katara, Sokka, and Aang as they all headed to lunch.

Zuko cursed under his breath. He had wanted to walk with Toph to lunch alone, to test the waters. He tried to hastily end the conversation he was having with an enthusiastic, bright-eyed scholar who proposed a new method of bargaining with the other nations. He nodded slowly, dutifully at the man as he described his plans, "Noted, uh…"

"Chao," the man supplied helpfully. He couldn't be five years older than Zuko himself.

"Noted, Chao. Duly noted," Zuko excused himself and headed to the royal lunch table where he joined his friends.

The group greeted Zuko as he sat down at the head of the table and he nodded in response. The chatter continued, Katara asked her brother about the arrival of Suki.

Zuko couldn't be sure, but a brief look of panic crossed over Sokka as he shot Toph an anxious look. Whether the Earthbender felt a change in his mood or aura, she didn't give the slightest clue.

**-x-**

She could feel Zuko's gaze. She could feel his anxiety. She's been aware of it all morning, ever since her arrival at the meeting.

Toph continued to participate in the group's conversations, and kept a poker face when she felt a spike in Sokka's heart rate at the mention of Suki. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone. It was none of her business, and as far as she was concerned, all it was was a poor show of Sokka's character. It showed that even one of those whom she thought to be the most loyal and honest could fall to one of mankind's greatest faults.

The normally-decisive Earthbender had mixed feeling about this. She'd been having mixed feeling about lots of things lately. Among them was her latest tryst with the Fire Lord. But concerning her more at the moment, was the confrontation which she was sure he was restless to initiate. Toph gulped, pushing the food down her esophagus.

A part of her wanted to get the talk over with (Zuko's apprehension convinced her that he would like the talk, also), but another part wanted avoid Zuko as best as she could. Do not mistake her hesitation as a sign of weakness. Toph Bei Fong is a master of her element, and had even conquered metal and sand (to some extent), but emotional confrontations were not one of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew, five honkin' pages. I just wanted to take this chapter to introduce you fine readers to the other affairs happening under Chateau de Zuko, and to point out he wasn't the only one getting' lucky last night. Well, no, not really so much the latter. This chapter is also a lee way, an insight, and a transition to the potentially disastrous confrontation of Fire and Earth. We'll get a first-hand look on how Mt. Vesuvius erupts. Oh hey, haha, that can be the title for the next chapter: Mt. Vesuvius, get it? Fire and Earth, a volcano? Get it? Ha ha, well, it amused me. I'm still debating how I should handle the confrontation…tell me your ideas and maybe that'll sway the plot. And I don't want to give away too much, but…just to kick the drama up a notch, there'll be at _least_ one more hook-up that will be revealed within the next few chapters. BAM!

And sorry about the review quota, for those of you who were offended. It was my own way of lighting a fire on my ass to get to writing the second chapter faster. That, and I really like hearing (…reading…?) what you guys think. I know there are a lot of people who think one way or another about the story but don't write a review and that just takes away from both the reader and the writer, I think. My reasons will take too long to type out, and I'm sleepyyy. :(

Review Responses:

**Sparky-poo**: First review, sweet! Ah, "that something." I'm flattered, thanks!

**Kiki09**: Well, there are many different types of relationships. Maybe Toph and Zuko will have a detached sexual relationship. Maybe they'll have a meaningful romance. Who's to tell? Not even I can.

**Liooness**: Ah, thanks for pointing out that it seemed as though she could see in the first couple of paragraphs. I tried to be more careful about that this chapter. Oh, and the awkwardness. Mmmm. I'm looking forward to writing that part. Oh, by the way, I saw the pictures of some of the animals you work with, sounds like such a fun job!

**RueBroadway**: Haha, I love those quotes you put on 'relationship,' because that's exactly how I see it. And thank you for the vote of confidence!

P**arty In The Afterlife**: Gah, I never meant for her to seem like she could see. I just wasn't clear enough. I had forgotten to put the quotes on "looked." Sorry…please tell me if there are any more discrepancies like this.

**Blz1990**: Were you born in 1990? Because I was, too. :)

**Sonzu** and **Kaamen-chan**: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Mlkoolc86**: I guess I got lucky with getting more than what I minimally wanted!

**FrostedCupcake**: Do you like cupcakes? Try sprinkle some Oreo crumbs on top, right on top of the frosting so it sticks. Trust me, it's lovely. And yes, TOKO rules.

**TooLazytoLogIn**: YES! Someone is excited for my writing. _This_ is exciting! I hope this chapter does not disappoint.

**Chi The Turtle**: Well, thank you for adding this story to your story alerts, despite it seeming like a third grader's work. It'll get better, I promise. :)

**Nekokonneko**: Ah, yeah, it's pretty new in the Toko world, I don't even remember how I came up with it. But for now, I guess I must draw more from personal experience and thoughts to keep the plot moving.

**Lazyguy90**: Promising, ooh. None of my writing has ever been described as such before. I hope I don't disappoint you!

**Avatargirl92**: Once again, sorry. I hadn't noticed it seemed like she could see. I kept it in mind this chapter so I hope I did better.

**Goldylokz**, **Kouu**** Hissori**: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts! Don't be afraid to leave a review, I don't bite.

Anyway, guys, leave a review!

Tell me what you like, what I can improve on, what you'd like to see more of!


	3. 2 EmotionalCripples Confrontation

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Two – _Confrontations Amongst the Emotional-Cripples_**

* * *

Zuko paced back and forth, trying to decide upon the best method of approach when it came to confronting Toph—none of which were pleasing to him. He had locked himself in his room for the past three hours now, unsure of how to deal with the situation. He vaguely wondered if he can confide to his Uncle Iroh about what happened. The old general would of course, give him guidance, and then inadvertently go to Toph to talk about the matter as well. And, as if he were the Middleman, go back to Zuko to tell him all about it and give him greater insight of what to do.

No, that wouldn't work. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know how Toph would react if he told a soul about had happened. Knowing her, she'd probably act towards the more explosive end of the reaction spectrum. Zuko shuddered at the mental image of earthen spikes going through his torso.

**-x-**

Toph stopped in mid-laughter when she sensed Zuko approaching. She felt herself stiffen slightly. Act naturally, she reminded herself.

"Hey, Sparky!" Toph greeted cheekily as the Fire Lord neared them. The rest of the gAang greeted him as well.

They sat under an old, large tree, its long-reaching branches and thick leaves protected them from the harsh late-afternoon Fire Nation sun. Zuko situated himself in the opposite of between Sokka and Aang, pointedly across from Toph.

"Anyway, guys," Aang continued his story. "Remember the guys from the swamps?"

"Those Swampbenders were hicks," declared Toph.

"Aww," Katara cooed, and to Toph's ears, almost mockingly. "You were just scared when we were on their boat."

The older girl giggled and soon enough Aang and Sokka joined in as well. All of them except for Zuko remembered how Toph clung onto Sokka's arm for dear life when she was forced into the swamp dwellers' rinky-dink makeshift boat.

Toph frowned as the others laughed "good-naturedly" at her expense. Discreetly, she pushed the heel of her foot forward and set a sharp mound of dirt to jab Sokka's butt. She felt his attention turn towards her, and she narrowed her muted green eyes at him as a silent warning.

"Come on, you guys," Sokka coaxed weakly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I think Toph actually did pretty good, you know, for her first time."

Toph felt Zuko's heartbeat jump. _Dammit__, Sparky, _she thought, feeling the heat rise up to his face and feeling some on her own also. _Stop being so jumpy._ She was doing _so _well pretending like nothing out of the ordinary happened last night, and here's Zuko, who might as well be a chatty Cathy and tell everyone in extreme detail!

She had the sudden earth to encase both him _and_ Sokka in earth. Mainly Sokka, though, for his poor choice of words.

Fortunately, no one else caught on or suspected anything and the conversation steered towards different subjects.

**-x-**

The group reached a general consensus to prepare for supper as orange tints began to deepen in the sky and wisps of purple started to appear. Zuko thought briefly how tragic it is that Toph would never be able to see the dynamic colors of nature.

"Are you just gonna stand there, Sparky?" a voice cut into his thoughts. He turned his head towards Toph who was standing several feet away from him.

Zuko walked up to her and without thinking, he asked, "Wanna walk through town?"

Toph blinked, surprised. With a shrug, she accepted.

With only four words, the young Fire Lord has submitted himself to the one of the most awkward confrontations of his life. Granted, he hasn't had many because he prefers purposefully avoiding them whenever the situation arises. But he was younger then, irresponsible and naïve, and he resolved since to stop running away. He wasn't going to pretend like an act of tremendous intimacy didn't take place and he sure as hell wouldn't risk losing his friendship with Toph.

Aimlessly, the pair wandered through the busy streets. The business district was full of families buying ingredients for dinner and running last-minute errands before nightfall. Not many words were exchanged between them, off-hand observations and remarks, but not much more. Eventually, they stumbled upon a tea shop, one that wasn't quite as busy as the others.

The hostess bowed in respect upon noticing them and quickly ushered the couple into a table. Not three minutes after they were seated, a waitress promptly asked if they were ready to order. Toph asked for a cup of Masala Chai while Zuko opted for Hóngchá, black tea.

It could not have been more than ten minutes that their order was being processed, but those were quite possibly the most antagonizing ten minutes of their lives. Left to their own devices and only the other's company, neither were certain of what to say or how to act.

Toph had taken a sudden extreme interest in hygiene, picking out nonexistent dirt underneath her fingers.

Zuko had taken to fussing with his hair, combing it back with his fingers in vain as the bangs returned to its messy mop.

An audible sigh, presumably of relief, escaped both their lips as the waitress reappeared with their drinks, and sweet treats—azuki beans with fresh banana slices (fried with tempura batter), and a bowl of green tea ice cream.

"On the house," she smiled sweetly as she placed the sweets in between the two and placed their respective drinks in front of them.

Toph and Zuko thanked the waitress as she dismissed herself.

"Well that was, uh…nice of them," Zuko began, hoping to begin small talk.

Toph only mhmm'd in agreement as she reached for her spoon. Zuko's hand accidentally brushed against hers as he reached for his.

A mumbled apology was exchanged, and Zuko failed to notice the hint of pink that tinted Toph's cheeks. Another awkward quietness choked them as warm tea travelled down their throats.

"So what's this all about, Sparky?" Toph, sick of the silence, finally spoke.

Zuko kept the rim of his teacup to his lips as he looked over the table across him towards Toph. Save for the uncomfortable silence earlier, she seemed indifferent. She dipped her spoon into the ice cream and brought a piece to her mouth. Her sweet, sweet mouth. The same mouth he was devouring only the night before.

He wanted to keep his cool. "I—I thought…Isn't this what we're, um…supposed to do?" he stammered.

Toph leaned back in her chair, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "And what is it, exactly, that obliges…this?" she made a small gesture in her hand that pointed to the spread on the table.

Operation 'Keep Cool' has failed, there was not much more to lose. "Well, this is, uh…a date?"

Silence once again reigned as even Toph Bei Fong, Queen of Snarky Comments was rendered speechless. Momentarily, at least. "Huh?"

"Last night…" Zuko darted his gaze away from her unseeing eyes and trailed off.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her stiffen and crossed her arms over her chest. "Was a mistake?" Toph supplied snidely.

Zuko felt his head reeling to face her, the backlash making his bangs sharply smack his forehead. "_What?!_No!" he exclaimed, genuinely surprised that she would think such a thing.

Toph's posture relaxed as she reached for another sip of her spiced chai.

"Look, Toph," Zuko insisted, leaning forward and resting his elbow on his table for emphasis, "I'm not entirely sure what last night meant for us, but it sure as hell wasn't a mistake."

**-x-**

He was being honest, that much Toph could tell. She could feel his determination to assure her. In fact, she didn't even need Earthbending to tell her that he was _aghast_ that she would even suggest it.

Toph felt the other tea shop patrons looking at them. Zuko's raised voice had attracted their attention.

"I'll tell you what last night was," Toph lowered her voice. "It was fun."

Under the table, hidden by the cream-colored cloth, Toph rested her hand on Zuko's knee while a mischievous grin spread across her face.

Another aphorism passed down generations through generations: _Once you pop, you can't stop. _Of course, many variations exist throughout the world, but the moral remained true.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go, ladies and gents. This chapter establishes their friends-with-benefits status. The next couple of chapters will explain why they're not romantically-attached to each other. Thanks to you all awesome reviewers! I've nothing much else to say to explain this chapter, besides that I hope you've enjoyed it.

Review Replies

**Sparky-poo**:First review again, _you are the man_! And yes, Sokka's getting lucky, too. However, his comes with guilt from his conscience and blackmail from Toph. So that sucks for him. How it relates to Zuko and Toph, you'll just have to read on to see! I'm not a big fan of Zutara, but only because I'm partially bitter. It is my firm belief that once in a while the understated beauty (Toph) can be with the dashing prince, instead of the generic pretty girl (Katara). I…am a biased jerk, sorry. :(

**Kouu**** Hisori**: Oh, my projected timespan for this story courses over half a decade. Heck, them falling in love won't be for…well, let's just say it won't be for a while. I hope things don't feel too rushed for you. If it seems like their relationship is being expedited, let me know.

**Liooness**: I hope their confrontation in this chapter didn't disappoint. It wasn't quite as explosive as I had first imagined, but I'm saving Mt. Vesuvius for later. ;)

**Kiki09**: Haha, yes, you said please. Relationships like Zuko and Toph's are _bound_ to evolve into something else. It's almost like they're _asking _for it. Oh, and review responses are fun. It's my way of injecting my personality into the story.

**FrostedCupcakes**: Yes, try it. Let me know if it's not one of the best you've ever had. And here, I updated soon…enough. I think. Do I get my cupcake? Do you need my address?

**Cutie in Boots**: Aw, I hope you feel better. It's the weekend, so I hope you have time to keep on reading!

**Blz1990**: Twists are fun. I just couldn't see Aang cheating on Katara, or the other way around. Chad is a ding dong, apparently. (Sorry, I'm watching TV. That alltell commercial came on.) I'm a 1990-baby too! This chapter is my birthday present to you. Happy birthday!

**Animefreak03**: ooh, thanks!

**Avatargirl92**: sorry for the confusion earlier. And good to know you're interested.

**Chi the Turtle**: Five pages gets easy when you're super excited for the story! I'm looking forward to your critiques, and everyone's as well!

**Lazyguy90**: I love your screen name. It makes me giggle. And yes, le gasp! Sokka's a cheating ho-bag! But of course he'll have some redeeming qualities.

**Mlcoolc86**: Yes, bad for Sokka, good for Toph. If Sokka had been smart, he would have kept on pressing the fact that Toph appeared to have just come from Zuko's room. But then again, that might have resulted in some violence, so maybe he was smart to just let it go.

**Nychothomas**: What is up with your name, man? Something about it sound so familiar, I just can't place it. Care to enlighten about its origins? I'm intrigued. And I'm not so involved in the Avatar Ships so I'm not so aware with the wars that go on. However, from what I gather, it does sound dumb. There are so many pairings possible, and everyone's entitled to their own inclinations. And yes! Finally someone noticed that Mai seems to be not in the story! Stay tuned to find out! ;D

**RueBroadway**: There is no escape. For Toph _or_ Zuko. Toph will know when Zuko's apprehensive, and Zuko can't hide much from Toph.

**Farie**** Insignias**: As far as I've been told, this is a pretty new take on their relationship, so I hope I do it justice!

**Party in the Afterlife**: Ooh, haha. You left a review just as I was adding the third chapter!

Wow, you guys rock! I hope this chapter will be as fun to read for you guys as it was for me to write.

Please, leave a review. :) Make them as long as you want, I love reading all of them!


	4. 3 Establishing Boundaries

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Three – _Establishing Boundaries_**

* * *

Zuko and Toph had an unspoken agreement. Their engagement would have to be conducted behind closed doors, no one must ever know, and the most imperative, absolutely no romantic emotional attachments. A bit of open-mindedness was required for a relationship such as theirs. Or in this case, an extra dose of kinky.

From Toph's all-fours position on his bed, Zuko could see the moonlight brightly outline the curve of Toph's back. He moved behind her, running his hands up and down her sides as he bent down to lay kisses from the base of her spine to her neck, making her shiver. Toph turned her head slowly to meet his lips and smirked against them as she heard Zuko groan when she pressed her body further against his.

With lips still brushing against each other, Zuko feigned hopelessness, "Why do you keep teasing me like that?"

In the moonlight, Zuko saw a sparkle in Toph's eyes. "Because I enjoy it," she answered simply.

"Oh yeah?" Zuko pulled his body away and firmly put his hands around Toph's small waist. "Well you'll enjoy _this_ even more." With his strong arms, Zuko flipped Toph over so she was on her back. Toph let him put her hands above her as he used a discarded silk scarf to tie her wrists together.

Moans and groans filled the room, harmonizing with the sounds of flesh making repeated contact with each other.

Toph and Zuko were careful to not let their bedroom escapades affect their interaction during they day. They remained casual and friendly, a teasing comment here and there, and of course the conversations that had brought them close to begin with.

But by night, they were lovers. Well, more like sex fiends. It was never meaningful or sentimental and they both knew it. What it lacked in sincerity was made up for exponentially in passion.

They never made love. Zuko and Toph fucked. They fucked hard and fast with an animalistic ferocity that would make the writer of the Kama Sutra seem like a prude.

**-x-**

It had been almost three weeks since Toph ran into Sokka in the hallway. With Suki's impending arrival, the blue-eyed warrior had taken to being extra sweet to Toph and begged her to keep their secret. Sokka's ass-kissing and attending to her every whim and begging would have been a cause of a great schadenfreude-esque joy for Toph, but not in excess. Eventually, he had persuaded her to talk to Ty Lee also. According to him, she has promised that she won't tell, but he wanted Toph to go in and use a little Earthbending to point out if she's lying.

After dinner, Toph trudged over to Ty Lee's room and invited herself in.

"Oh, hi, Toph!" the acrobat smiled brightly, cartwheeling from one corner of the room and ushering her visitor to sit on her bed.

"I know about what happened between you and Sokka," the Earthbender said bluntly, feeling the sudden anxiety that had overcome Ty Lee.

"I've already promised Sokka I won't tell Suki and I won't make any advances towards him any more," Toph could feel the honesty in her voice.

A laugh emitted from Ty Lee's mouth. It was partly bitter, but mostly regretful. "All the guys I like are always off-limits."

Toph was taken aback by the sudden change in the cheery brunette, "Huh?" She only knew about her crush on Sokka.

Timidly, Ty Lee confessed, "I've always had a thing for Zuko. But of course," She forced the perk back into her voice and added a feigned apathy, "I couldn't do anything about it because Mai had a huge crush on him when we were younger and years later, they dated. And now they're over, but still, you just don't date your best friend's ex. You just don't go there." Ty Lee finished with resolve.

Indifferent, Toph only shrugged in response.

As if oblivious to Toph's lack of interest, Ty Lee went on, "I mean, it's not like they ever went all the way or anything, but you know…"

"Huh?" Toph raised an eyebrow in query and urged the other girl to explain. She felt her uneasiness and hesitance, but, unable to resist spreading gossip, Ty Lee spilled.

"Mai told me that she and Zuko never went past second base."

Toph's eyes widened as choked down the urge to laugh.

"Now that I think about it," Ty Lee said, now lost in her own reverie. "I think I remember Zuko pledging his virginity until marriage. He even used to wear a ring to symbolize it!"

Toph couldn't bear it anymore. She let out a loud laugh, which didn't seem to affect her companion in the slightest for Ty Lee just continued in a reflective tone, "I guess he's keeping that promise, huh? I mean, I haven't seen him with anyone since Mai, and she agreed to wait until their wedding night too—"

A rude snort erupted from Toph. "What, so it'll be _more special_?" her voice had taken on a snooty tone as her fingers did the motion for air quotes.

Ty Lee seemed to have missed the sarcasm in Toph's voice for she nodded vigorously, her long braided ponytail bounced up and down with her head.

"Uh, _riiight_," Toph stood up from the bed and brushed the imaginary specks of perks from her attire. "I'm gonna go. Good talk, Ty Lee. Good talk."

Ty Lee bid her goodbyes as Toph closed the door.

"You can come out now, Sokka. I knew you were listening the entire time," Toph called upon reaching a sufficient distance from Ty Lee's door.

Sokka tuck-and-rolled from behind a pillar and composed himself next to Toph. "So Zuko's a virgin, huh?" he began with a smug grin.

Determined to keep the subject off of Zuko's allegedly purity, Toph interrupted the beginning of Sokka's tirade. "That's not really the subject you should be concerned about."

"Oh, right. So…?"

"Ty Lee's not gonna tell anyone." Toph felt Sokka ease as they reached her room.

"Aren't you gonna come to our gAang meeting tonight?"

Toph paused, "What?"

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh, as if this were the umpteenth time he had to explain the same thing. "Tomorrow's the last UN meeting—"

"Yeah, yeah. And then the weekend after is the Ambassadors' Ball, I know. Why the hell are we having a meeting?"

"Because during that week that we have off, we're going camping!"

"Count me in, Snoozles! You know I'm always up for an adventure in the great outdoors!"

"Your presence wasn't exactly optional," Sokka said offhandedly. "But we're also gonna be talking about Suki's arrival!"

"I think telling Suki you messed around with Ty Lee on the first day she gets here is the quickest way to set her on her way back to Kyoshi Island."

"Why would Suki want to go back to Kyoshi Island?" Zuko's voice became clearer as he rounded the corner. "Hey, guys."

"Nothing! There is _absolutely_ no reason for Suki, my one and only love, to want to go back!" Sokka exclaimed enthusiastically, flailing limbs and all. "Especially not when she can be here, with me, the man who loves her!"

_Way to be obvious, stupid._ Toph rolled her cucumber-tinted eyes as she felt Zuko regard her with uncertainty.

"Uh, right. Whatever." Zuko shrugged and turned to Toph. "I'll see you later?"

Toph nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "Thanks for the not-so-brief briefing, Snoozles." She bid both men goodnight as she entered her room and closed the door.

Had Sokka not been exceedingly preoccupied by proclaiming his unwavering love for Suki his usually keen mind would have noticed that Zuko pointedly meant to see Toph later and the smile that came over face when she nodded in confirmation.

It's only normal for one's senses to be dampened when one is drowning with guilt.

**-x-**

"You're late," Golden eyes shifted towards the double doors as one swung open.

"My, my, Sparky," his raven-haired beauty swayed her hips from side to side as sashayed across the room towards him. "You're impatient tonight."

"No, not impatient…" Zuko brought a hand to rest on Toph's waist as she stirred them towards the couch.

"No? Well then do you prefer the term..." Toph pushed him down gently and folded her porcelain legs on his sides so she was straddling him. "_Eager_?"

"Much better," Zuko struggled to get the words out as Toph rocked her hips lightly.

"I'm glad it pleases you, Fire Lord…" Toph bent down to kiss the juncture where his jaw met his ear, shooting an electrifying jolt down his spine. He can feel the smile playing on her lips against his skin and he could smell the aroma of her hair and the bath oils in her skin as it mixed with her natural scent. It intoxicated him.

Zuko felt the urge to pin her down and kiss every inch of her lithe body, but he resisted. Instead he settled for holding Toph's hips firmly as he grinded his against hers. "Mm, Z—zuk…" His name was lost in a moan as he pushed her silken robe off her shoulder tracing kisses on her collarbone and then dipping his neck to travel further down.

She pressed her body against his even closer. Another moan escaped Toph's lips when she tilted her head back as Zuko reached her bosoms. The fervency of Toph's grinding against him caused Zuko to emit a low growl. He secured his strong hands on her butt and walked towards the bed. He knew Toph could feel the straining in his trousers and when he set her on the bed, she grinned. It looked as if the fabric was bursting at the seams.

Zuko grinned down at her, "I don't think my tailor would appreciate this."

"Who cares?" Toph smirked dismissively, pulling Zuko towards her by the hem of his pants. "_I _appreciate it."

Zuko chuckled as he hovered above her. "I know."

Porcelain fingers entangled themselves within dark tresses as Toph brought Zuko's head closer to hers. He resisted with a smirk of his own, instead using one of the arms he had been using to support himself to caress her torso.

With a careless flick, he pushed the remainder of the flimsy robe that covered her all the while looking at her pretty face.. Toph shivered against his touch and pushed her pelvis up against his.

Zuko stared at her luscious pink lips, lightly parted, waiting for him. Without any hesitation, the Fire Lord obliged, closing the gap between them.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I planned on covering more this chapter, but then it would have been double the amount of pages it is now (it's TEN pages, by the way, holy moley.) and that would have been way too long for my liking. And it would have taken a long time. Anyway, this chapter gives hints (some are more blatant than others) to future chapters, which, let me just get it out there, I'm _sooo_excited to write! Not the immediate next chapters, though, there are still some things we need to establish…but I'll shut up now, because I don't want to spoil it. :) Oh, by the way, I've changed the rating of this fic to M. Just to be safe. I mean I avoided getting too steamy with their uh…love scenes. I don't think I'd be able to write those anyway…my fingers would feel dirty and soiled and…yeah, I'm just going to avoid that.

Review Replies

**Party in the Afterlife**: I'm so relieved you thought the conversation went well! I was worried it wouldn't be…enough. But, woohoo for me! I managed to write a confrontation scene without sap! Hopefully you'll stay interested! :D

**Avatargirl92**: Haha, yes, she is skilled. Especially awkward for Zuko, huh? But that's just the initial reaction. As you can see, he and Toph are hardly shy around each other, if you get my drift…

**Kouu**** Hissori**: I think what helps make a good story is the focus on the _process_ of falling in love and I'm definitely excited to write the twisted way that Toph's and Zuko's relationship will work out. We're only on chapter three, there's time to prolong this pseudo-wooing process for as long as necessary! Oh, and I was really worried about their characterization. I'm glad you find them to be accurate.

**Mlkcoolc86**: I always, _always_ double—no, _triple_ check your name to make sure I've got it right. I'm mildly dyslexic so a seemingly random arrangement of letters is shocking to me. Haha.

**Sparky-Poo**: I bet you're gonna be the first to comment this chapter. What time zone are you in, because I think that's the reason you were first for the first two chapters (well, prologue + first chapter). Anyway, good to know you're not biased! And yes, Toph is definitely not one to dwell on problems and blow them up to, as you so brilliantly put it, dramatic proportions. Can you imagine being Zuko, though? Sheesh, how shocked must that poor guy have been?

**ShikaruTo**: Oh, so your prayer was what I've been hearing these past few weeks? Whew, I'm glad I've figured where _that_ voice was coming from. I was starting to think I had an alter ego. Hee hee, I'm glad you're likin' this story.

**Blz1990**: Hope you had a great birthday! I think Katara's more likely to cheat than Aang…just because she's pretty, she knows it, she knows how to get her way with guys. But you don't need to concern yourself with that here. :)

**Nychothomas**: Does it offend you if in my mind, I say it like I would _hippopotamus_? Well, at least the last two syllables. …I'm a big fat jerk, sorry. Forgive me? Anyway, yeah, I try to be as realistic as possible, so I tend to draw on real-life experiences. I'm glad this isn't cliché. I try to avoid them. :D

**Lazyguy90**: Nooo! You totally just laid out my brainstorming ideas! I was thinking of making the three of them hook up or something…but then I didn't know how people would feel about that, hmm…Now I have to figure out another way. Maybe Sokka will just fall off a cliff or something. …No? Oh, okay. Well, I'm drained for now. The update speed varies, it could go from twice a week to once every two weeks! I can't promise any regular updates, because I've got school and work and blargh, but I try to get a chapter out as soon as inspiration hits. Good thing I find this story fun to write!

**Liooness**: Oh, dear, more Toko action? Go for it, man—wo…man. I'd love to see some more physical attraction going on between those two. I mean, yeah, it's great that they're usually attracted at a deep emotional level, and at the end of the day, that's the basis for a good, healthy relationship, but once in a while, a more…shallow perspective can be very entertaining.

**Animefreak03**: Tee hee, yeah. Eyes bulging, throat drying, and seeing as we've just established Zuko still had the big V card during their talk, he probably was happy. In the pants. I make myself giggle. :)

**Chi the Turtle**: What were you confused about? Tell me so I can make sure to try to make it as clear as possible! You know, in my mind, everything makes perfect sense, so I subconsciously expect everyone to be on the same page as I am…so yeah, tell me, guyyys. I want to write better for you guys!

**Shirozero**: Nooo problemo. Toph and Zuko are pretty amazing.

**Anti Zutara**: Tee hee, Nycothomas and I were just talking about shippings. I'm glad you love Toko! Who cares if everyone else likes Zutara? That makes us unique and cool and we get to avoid overly-cliché plots!

**Sagibunu**: Oooh! I'm so honored! I love that fic! And thank you. Yes, I try hard to think the chapters through before I write them, though sometimes I add and delete things at whim. Haha. Swift head-over-heals romance rarely last, that I find, so I avoid them even in my writing. I'm just against the traditional prince meets princess and they fall in love and live happily ever other because no matter how I change my angle, I'm _never_ that princess. I relate much more to the underdog! We'll change the world someday, us underdogs.

**Forever**: Good to know you liked the story!

**Yuki Miyazawa**, **Hazelnutte**,** Margaritanightly**, **Destinygirl**, **Coolsteel**, **Greenbird**** of Bluesky**, **86thetomato**, **J.M. Rekark**: Thanks for adding this story for to your story alerts, and/or your faves. Feel free to leave a review, I love reading your feedbacks!

Woah, the review replies alone took more than half an hour. But that's probably because I was multitasking for a while. But anyway, thank you guys for your support, encouragement, and critique!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! For some vague hints of what to come, check out my homepage, wink wink. ;D

Any thoughts/comments/suggestions, feel free to include them in your review!


	5. 4 Escaping Comfort Zones

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Four – _Escaping Comfort Zones_**

* * *

Toph stood in the sidelines while Sokka, Aang, and Zuko loaded their baggage on to Appa. They were only going to be camping for a week, but Suki and Katara pointed out that this was the first time they'll be camping out of choice, not necessity. Therefore, the two girls concluded, they should be allowed to "rough it" in relative comfort. She rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

"Sparky, heads up!" Toph called, tossing her small knapsack to Zuko, or at least where she perceived his general area to be.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" he asked, tossing her 'luggage' on to the pile.

The Earthbender shrugged. "That's it for me."

"Then that's everyone's stuff. I don't think Appa would've appreciated it if there were more."

With an affectionate pat on Appa's gargantuan cheek, Toph cooed derisively. "Well no one would appreciate carrying a way-more-heavy-than-necessary load, especially for those two priss princesses. Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Well, you're a ray of sunshine today."

"I did not have a good night last night."

"Oh?" Zuko scanned their immediate area, checking if anyone was within earshot. Deeming the area safe, the Fire Lord let a perverse smirk play across his lips. "You were the one who didn't show up."

"Shut up, Sparky. You knew I had to be at Sugar Queen's welcome-back-catch-up-sleepover with Suki."

"Well then I'm sorry I wasn't there to make you feel good," the smirk never left Zuko's face as he moved behind Toph and began massaging her shoulders.

"Mm," Toph relaxed into his hands. "That's right, you better be."

"Hey guys I think we're ready. Let's go!" Aang's enthusiastic voice caused the pair to spring apart from each other very swiftly.

Zuko looked over at Toph's attempt at composing herself. She was already almost ten feet away from him, and the light blush on her cheeks was quickly diminishing. He, on the other hand, his throat was still dry and his breathing was still rather rapid at almost being discovered—much like a child almost caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Alright!" he heard Toph cheer as she commanded the earth to raise her to Appa's back. "Let's do this!"

The rest of the group piled on to Appa and when everyone was settled on the cradle that was secured on the creature's back. (You know, that _thing_ they sit on when they travel on Appa? I'm not sure what it's called, sorry!) Momo skittered over to Aang's shoulder as the Airbender declared lift-off. "Yip-yip!"

Chatter quickly filled the air as Sokka, Suki, and Katara wrapped themselves in animated conversation. Sometimes, from his spot on Appa's head, Aang would interject a comment. Zuko looked downwards to his right and noticed the blind Earthbender clutching the edge of their communal sitting structure.

Zuko scooted towards her slightly, placing a gentle hand on top of hers. "Don't be scared," he murmured soothingly.

Toph's unseeing eyes looked over him, examining his intentions. "I'm _not_ scared," she scoffed indignantly, pulling her hand from underneath his and turning her back to him.

"Right, but…Relax a little, will you?" he muttered. "It's not like anyone's paying attention to us."

The island of Nankuru soon came into view and Appa began his descent.

A hand clutched his shirt.

"It's been a while since I've travelled via Air Appa, okay? I'm not exactly used to it."

Zuko smiled at Toph and simply patted her hand as she held on to him.

**-x-**

As soon as Toph felt Appa touch down, she jumped off his back, eager to reunite with the warm earth. She heard Suki giggle beside her. "It's been a while, huh, Toph? Since you've been in the air, I mean."

"It hasn't been long enough," Toph grumbled.

"Aw," Katara took a spot on her other side. "Well at least you'll have an intimate week with nature, isn't that right, Zuko?"

Toph felt his heart rate increase slightly, whether it was because of Katara's address or the fact that they've been having their own intimate weeks, she couldn't be sure.

"Yeah," Zuko confirmed, tousling her hair a bit. "So enjoy it, squirt."

_Squirt?_ Toph felt the urge to kick Zuko's butt and quickly acted on it. Widening her stance discreetly, the soil shifted underneath Zuko, enough to make him trip in front of the three ladies. Suki and Katara giggled gleefully as Toph felt Zuko's burning glare. "Better watch where you're going," she responded with a smirk.

Setting up camp in the heart of the forest took a bit longer than Toph remembered. Sokka and Suki requested an extravagant tent of their own, and while Aang and Katara bashfully declined to share a tent together, they settled for a joint loft. It was almost twice the size of Sokka and Suki's, but with divided in the middle with an opening from which Katara hung a curtain. Eager to show off her further improved Earthbending, Toph raised her arms aloft and granted their requests. Zuko, meanwhile, opted for a small modest tent, which Toph happily obliged to by messily lumping the soil together, making a miniature hill.

"Ha, ha, Toph," Zuko said dryly as the others thanked Toph. She grinned at him, cracking her knuckles to build herself a reticent cabin.

It was almost dark by the time camp was finished. Suki had proposed that everyone spread out and gather some fresh herbs and spices for tonight's dinner, but Sokka flat out rejected her idea.

"No, no, no," he said with persistence. "You _lovely_ ladies stay here and not get a hair out of place. Us men will go and hunt for sustenance!"

"We only need some herbs, Sokka," Katara said with amused annoyance. "I've bought some left-over salted beef."

Sokka faltered. "Your point?" Recovering his composure, he swung an arm around each of his male companions' shoulders. "Men! Let us go and provide for our ladies!"

Toph heard Zuko grumbling incoherently as he and Aang were swallowed by the forest's shadows. And thus, our valiant, boyish heroine found herself alone with the two poster-women for femininity.

"Sokka's really something, isn't he?" Suki swooned.

Katara momentarily paused setting up a pot filled with water above the campfire. "I know you just got here, and I don't mean to pry…" she started, making Toph snort quietly. Of course Sugar Queen meant to pry, if she didn't she wouldn't ask to begin with. "How are things between you and Sokka?"

"Absolutely great! Couldn't be better!" Toph could practically hear the smile in the Kyoshi Warrior's voice, feeling almost sorry for her ignorance at Sokka's transgression.

"Have you guys ever talked about marriage?" Katara asked.

"Well, no…" Suki answered truthfully.

"Well would you want to?"

"Of course!" Her answer was…partly true, Toph decided. "I always though it was Sokka who wasn't ready…"

"Don't be silly!" Katara walked over to her potential sister-in-law and gave her a comforting hug. "He's been dropping hints about it like crazy!" Okay,_ that _was a gross exaggeration, but something was amiss, and Toph intended to find out what it was.

"What are you not telling us, Suki?"

Suki's gulp was audible as she realized she couldn't simply lie and evade the situation. "There's…" she began weakly, her shoulders sagging. "There's always been something I wanted to do before I get married."

Katara and Toph remained silent, waiting for Suki to continue. Instead, she heaved a sigh. "I don't exactly know how to tell you guys."

"Did you cheat on him?" Toph asked, a bit too brightly for the situation. In her mind, that would return Suki and Sokka to an even playing field, and he won't have to sweat it so much anymore.

Both Katara and Suki gasped.

"No!" Suki exclaimed. "There's just…something I want to try with Sokka before we get married."

Toph felt a slight increase in both the other girl's temperature, she could only assume them to be blushing. Figuring she didn't want to know any further, they all let the subject drop.

The time between then and the boys' return was filled with idle chatter. Toph learned that ferretbats feces are good for treating calluses. Offhandedly, Katara recommended the 'moisturizing cream' to Toph for her feet.

**-x-**

They had been gone for nearly an hour and only twenty minutes ago did they realize that only Zuko had any idea of which plants were edible. By that time, Sokka and Aang had gathered an armful of poisonous fauna and fungi. The sun had already set and it was becoming harder to see within the dense forest.

"I think whatever Zuko's found is enough," Sokka said resolutely as he scratched his arms. Red bumps were beginning to manifest themselves in his skin.

"You should go see Katara about those bumps," Aang advised as the boys made their way back to camp.

"Oh my gosh!" Zuko felt the air rush past him as Suki ran towards Sokka. "What happened to you?" He watched with mild amusement as Sokka tried to play it off as though nothing had happened.

"Let me guess," Toph piped up from her spot near the campfire. "Snoozles picked the poison berries."

Zuko laughed in confirmation as he set down the edible food by the now-boiling pot. Katara deposited them into the broth after healing her brother's ailments.

They all gathered around the campfire as dinner was served, laughing at the expense of Sokka.

Everyone resigned to their tents after a few hours, but Zuko stayed back to extinguish the fire. Afterwards, he trudged to the small lump of earth Toph called his tent and rested his head on its surface.

For a time, Zuko lay on his back with his facing the skies. He grunted as he struggled to find a comfortable position. He tried shifting on to his side, sleeping on his stomach, then sleeping on his other side…he even tried moving off the chunk altogether, but to no avail. The Fire Lord felt a mild embarrassment for himself. Barely three years in the palace has spoiled him, he was now unaccustomed to the tragic event of not having his special-order Fire Nation bed decked with the finest and softest linens the Earth Kingdom offered.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He missed his bed. He missed his perpetually-fluffed pillows. He missed his 800-count Earth Kingdom Cotton comforter.

The ground underneath him began to rumble quietly as he felt his body moving along with it. His first instinct was to jump off quickly, but then he realized there was only one person who would be able to manipulate the ground so well that in affected only him with such dexterity and silence. The sound the earth made has been reduced to a quiet, methodic hum as Zuko pried his feet apart and craned his neck to see Toph's cabin approaching.

Zuko had difficulty suppressing the smirk on his lips as the ground underneath him softened to imitate the density of his bed and he felt himself on the blanket next to the culprit.

"Wipe that grin off your face, or it's back to the lump for you," Toph grumbled without opening her eyes, turning to her side so her back was to him.

"Aww," Zuko couldn't resist. He used one hand to prop his head up and wrapped the other around Toph's waist, drawing her closer. "That's so kind of you, baby, bringing me in from the cold like that."

Toph lifted an arm and made a motion to return him outside, but he simply chuckled and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Thank you," Zuko murmured against the nape of her neck.

She turned her head to face him, his lips grazing her skin. He lowered his lips to meet hers and tried to disrobe her.

"No…" Toph mumbled against his lips, pushing his hands away from the buttons of her clothes.

Zuko whimpered, being deprived of his greatest joy for the second night in a row.

Toph wrapped his arms around her, edging closer to him.

"Come on, Toph…" he urged, tracing circles on her back.

"They might hear."

"So I'll go easy on you, problem solved." He grinned at her and took her sly smile back as a 'go ahead.'

Toph bit down on her lip to suppress a moan as Zuko crawled on top of her. She felt the hot air escape through his nostrils as he buried face at the crook of her nose, her skin and hair muffling the sound.

When they were done, Zuko threw a blanket over their naked bodies.

"Mmm," Toph's head burrowed itself in the curve of his neck, the top of her head tickling his chin. "You're warm, Zuko…" she mumbled as she wrapped one of her legs around his.

It wasn't just the bed that was the problem. It was the lack of Toph. He smiled and made his hold around her even tighter before he himself succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: That's it for this chapter, ladies and gents! Twelve pages of Toko goodness for your reading pleasure! Stay in tune to find out what shenanigans they'll go through while they're in Nankuru island!

Review Replies

**Sparky-poo**: Indonesia? Really?! My dad just got back from a 5-day visit there! I should've written this fic a week sooner, maybe we could've totally hung out. Oh, poopie. He asked if I wanted to go, too, but I had school. Blargh. / Anyway, yeah, Zuko was a darling virgin before his and Toph's affair. You know that saying, "Your first time will always have that special spot in your heart" (or something like that)? We'll see how true it is as it applies to this story.

**Animefreak03**: Refreshing? That's cool. Hopefully this chapter reveals more refreshing details!

**Liooness**: Oh, _you know_ this whole thing is going to catch up to them and they'll crash and burn. You just know it.

**Frosted Cupcake**: Heyyy! I went through every review on the previous chapter, and yours wasn't there! In any case, I'm sorry. I try to get back to everyone, and I'm glad you don't let my boo boo dissuade you from my story!

**Anti Zutara**: No worries, Toph is well taken care of. :) I can't promise Zuko's total faithfulness to Toph, however. Just read on, and everything will work itself out.

**Sagibunu**: Gahhh. Do you know how _awkward_ it is for me to write the more mature scenes?! My fingers feel dirty and corrupted! And I've never read anything like that so I'm taking pretty much a stab in the dark with those. But I'm glad you find them tasteful. I'd hate for this to be like a smut fic…and I'm pretty sure that's against website rules anyway. Haha. And yeah, I threw in that part about Ty Lee's crush on Zuko because, well…who _wouldn't_ have a crush on Zuko? ;)

**Blz1990**: Haha, I was worried people wouldn't find their talk funny, so I'm glad you did!

**DarkerSpirit**: No strings relationships are fun to write about…I don't know how I'd feel if I were in one in real life.

**Avatargirl92**: Bah, sorry! I hardly proof-read the chapters, so I'm not shocked there's some grammatical errors. I'm glad the story is still keeping its integrity, though, and keeping you interested!

**Nychohomas**: Well I'm glad you're laid back. And I changed the rating and according to my computer, it's rated M. Maybe the site just took a bit updating it? Oh well, it's fixed now! And as for Mai…I won't promise closure, but keep an eye out. ;) (Anyway, with Mai, I can't imagine a passionate relationship. Unless it's with a total spazz. Like Naruto or something.)

**Chi the Turtle**: Tee hee. That's a just a little pun I threw in there. You know the Pringles commercial? "Once you pop, you can't stop"? I just applied that to Toph's virginity, and when it's taken away, some people say that's "popping the cherry." _Pop_, geddit? And once she got her first taste of Zuko's lovin' she wanted more! Hope that clears stuff up!

**Ostracized**: Haha, I'm glad my Toko fic appeals to Zutarians! I'm glad you're not caught up with the shipping wars. And I _could _reply to everyone's comment with the reply review button, but I'm afraid to let the secrets of the next chapter spill. :(

**Shirozero**: Whew, those damn love scenes are always the reason I take forever and a half on the chapters. It's like, "Uh…what's supposed to happen now?" y'know, without being vulgar. But at least you enjoy them!

**Lazyguy90**: Yeah, Zuko and Toph have an odd relationship. I wonder what the Fire Nation will think of this _if _their story gets exposed…even better, the timing of the expose. Muahaha, I just let out an evil cackle. And I'm already getting inspiration for another Toko fic, but I want to finish this first, I think. So the plots won't be similar to each other. Heck, maybe I'll do the other one as a one-shot or something. We'll see.

**ShikaruTo**: Tee hee. That "special thingle." I giggled out loud. And as much as a pain as they are to write (not at all pleasurable, as some of you might think), it's integral to establish what could be called their sexual relationship.

**Nhssocial**: What does your name mean? Because NHS, to me, means National Honor Society, and I was in it while I was in high school. And we had fun socials. Who said nerds can't have fun?

**Miss Avatard**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you keep up with their topsy-turvy relationship.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys and gals!


	6. 5 Outstanding Obligations

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Five – _Outstanding Obligations_**

* * *

Today had not been good to Zuko. In addition to waking up in the uncomfortable lump of soil Toph so fondly refers to as his tent _in the rain_, the cold, wet, and miserable Fire Lord recently had 'bullying victim' added to his repertoire.

One would think that he, major contributor of establishing world peace, would be treated with more respect. Or at least, fairness.

Sokka had proposed a sparring match between the four master-benders—a battle of the elements, so to speak, to celebrate their last full day at Nankuru island. He and Suki had opted to watch instead, not having any inkling that this they were about to have the most interactive meta-theatre experience of their lives. Katara and Aang suggested a pairs battle, but Toph had decided to amp up the ante. It was going to be three against one, who ever drew the shortest stick was the odd man out.

Not surprisingly, Zuko was that guy. A brief feeling of panic crossed his features as he saw the slightly sadistic smile on Toph's face.

And so the forces of the world crashed down upon Zuko as Suki and Sokka tried to evade the onslaught of ice, air, fire, and earth.

Shortly afterwards, not having any time to cleanse himself or treat his wounds, Zuko found himself sitting not on his throne, but on a tree stump with a drink between his hands, playing an inane game.

"Never have I ever," Sokka paused before breaking out into a large grin. Zuko was worried as Sokka looked directly at him with a vaguely maniacal glint in his eyes. "Worn a chastity belt." The blue-eyed warrior finished, satisfaction _oozing_ from his voice.

Zuko could have ignored the question, it's not like it would be lying. There is a distinct difference between a chastity belt and a purity ring. But the way everyone was looking at him intently made it apparent they weren't going to let this one go so easily. _Note to self_, he thought as he brought the cup to his lips. _Kill Sokka._

Stifled giggles morphed into full-blown laughter in world-record time. Zuko barely had time to register the twitching of his left eye as he lost his temper—another world record, at least, since his union with the Avatar. "It was a _PURITY RING!_" he roared. Birds screeched and fled their nests, and small forest rodents skittered away from the thundering echo.

"Really, Zuko?" Suki asked, one eyebrow raised. Oh, how Zuko would've loved to singe that one right off.

"Yes," he muttered through gritted teeth, clinging on to the dim hope that they would let the subject die.

Of course, he had no such luck. "When?"

"When I was younger, while I was with Mai," out of the corner of his good eye, he noticed Toph. He sent her a pleading look, knowing she could feel it but she seemed to be enjoying his torture just as much as everyone else.

"Ooh!" Katara's voice reached a high pitch. "You're not wearing it anymore! Does that mean what I _think_ it means?"

"My sex life is none of your business!"

"Or lack thereof you mean," Ironically, Toph interjected with a snide smirk. To say the least, it was not exactly the kind of help Zuko was expecting. He weighed his options momentarily in his mind. Would he rather be known as the virgin, or as the one bedding the greatest—and, in his humble opinion, the sexiest—Earthbender in the world…and possibly get pummeled to death for revealing that fact.

Zuko would have preferred his second option, if it didn't come with such dire consequences. So for now, he took his chances with being known as the virgin.

**-x-**

The game carried on with more mundane, less controversial confessions ranging from Aang's vegetarian inclinations to Sokka's grooming habits.

Toph could still feel Zuko fuming over his vow of chastity. For once, she was glad Sokka had brought it up, because she really couldn't tease the temperamental king without divulging her sources.

"Never have I ever," Katara started. "Had a friend with benefits."

Anxiety flooded through both Sokka and Zuko, and Toph couldn't find a way to tune it out. She was convinced that her and Zuko's agreement to keep quiet about their pseudo-relationship was clear. Nonetheless, she remained still, hoping Zuko would get the point.

Sokka was a different story. His heart was palpitating at an accelerated rate.

_So_, Toph mused. _Snoozles__ still hasn't told Suck-ee_. It had been four days since Suki's arrival, Toph had assumed Sokka had confessed his infidelity during the times they've disappeared.

Toph suddenly found herself in a circle of truth that had been infiltrated by liars, herself included.

With an exaggerated yawn, Sokka stood up and declared himself tired. Suki followed him to their cabin, while Aang and Katara returned respectively to theirs.

And, like so many nights before, Toph found herself alone with Zuko.

"So." Zuko broke the silence. "Are we gonna pretend like we're heading off to our own sleeping areas now, or can we just skip that?"

"I actually don't feel like it tonight, Sparky." With that, Toph left.

Back in her cabin, Toph thought back to almost four years ago, when Zuko surrendered himself to their group. How he was shunned and rejected, how she sought him out, how he had hurt her. She thought back to how she extracted her revenge—how unaware she had been that the innocent piggyback rides and foot massages would someday lead to reverse cowgirls and full body rubs. She thought back to the first she showed him affection then—by punching him in the arm during the intermission in the play at Ember Island—and how affection is exchanged between them now.

She thought back to how determined she was to have a field trip with him. And what a pathetic excuse for an excursion it was.

With newfound resolve, Toph stood up and walked over to where Zuko lay.

_Pfft_, she snorted internally as he pretended to be fast asleep. She sat on top of his abdomen, effectively grasping his attention.

"Wha--?" Zuko looked around, confusion lacing his voice. "Right here, Toph? You serious?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "You owe me a field trip, Sparky," she stood up, extending a hand to him. "Let's go."

**-x-**

"Where _exactly_ are we going?" Zuko asked as he walked alongside Toph, whose hands rested behind her head. They had been walking for hours now aimlessly, it seemed to him, and she was doing so at a leisurely place.

She shrugged.

Zuko scratched a chunk of caked-on mud from earlier off his skin. His head was starting to itch also so he scratched it and dust eagerly fell out. He groaned in distaste.

"How ya feelin'?" Toph's voice cut through his self-loathing episode.

"Dirty," he answered shortly. "And not in the good way."

It would appear as if Toph had ignored his attempt at an icebreaker and declared, "We're here."

Zuko found himself at the edge of steep hill, overlooking a small pool that glistened under the moonlight. "It's beautiful, Toph," he heard himself murmur. He saw his companion's left leg jut out slightly and sharply pulled it back, creating a staircase for them to descend upon safely.

"Describe it to me," said Toph, not in a demanding tone, but almost a pleading one. Zuko had to hand it to her; for a blind girl (not that she was ever a typical blind girl), the scene she had discovered was breathtaking.

"There's a small pool, surrounded by rocks," he was uncertain of how to begin. "The way the moon is hitting them makes their colors contrast sharply with the deep shadows. And the way the moonlight is reflecting off the water makes it seem as though it were midnight-blue ink. And…and…" Zuko faltered, he didn't know how to describe things without color. He knew of its futility when explaining to one who has never known color. He looked over where she sat on a maroon-tinted rock with her eyes closed, as if waiting for him to continue.

"And you're beautiful." His voice was barely above a whisper.

There was a stretch of silence between the two. Toph walked over to him slowly and deliberately, and unbuttoned his shirt an event in which Zuko made no protests. He watched mutely as she opened a pouch that hung limply around her waist and removed what appeared to be cotton balls treated with ointment.

A silent hiss escaped Zuko's lips as she pressed it against a cut on his back. Almost immediately after applying pressure against the wound, she would blow on it, her breath relieving the sting.

"I've never actually treated anyone before," there was an apologetic tone in her voice.

"You're doing fine," he reassured her, steering them over to a raised, flat rock. She worked silently, and this unnerved him. Toph was never this quiet.

After tending to the major cuts in his arms, torso, and back, Toph took out some bandages and bottle of goo. "Uh…" he hesitated, not wanting to seem rude after she had just nursed his wounds. "What's that for?"

"It's for waterproof bandages." Toph answered, carefully administering them. "We need to let them air dry for a bit, though." For the life of him, Zuko couldn't fathom why he needed waterproof bandages. The fact that they were right next to a gleaming pool evaded his mind.

"Tell me what's it like to have siblings," said Toph, leaning crossed-legged against a bluish-greenish rock.

A bitter laugh came from Zuko's throat. He didn't exactly have the best relations with his sister and he told her so. "Just ask Sokka and Katara," he added.

"But I'm asking you."

"It was…" he paused, searching for the right words. "Unpleasant. Awful. Emasculating."

He looked up. There was no change in Toph's expression.

"Whenever Azula would come around, I would always be filled with this sense of dread. Not because I feared her, but because she made me feel so…inferior. She was kind of like you in a way." Zuko chuckled when Toph's eyebrows arched.

"Not the crazy sadist part. The part where you've both so adapted to your elements so naturally," he could practically taste the bitter jealousy in his voice. Even after all this time, he hasn't quite gotten over it. "Dad loved her for it, calling her his protégé. She never once hesitated to rub that part in my face. There were times when he would sneer at me, like he hoped _she_ were his first-born."

He stopped and looked over at Toph. She had edged closer to him.

Zuko forced a cheery voice. "But we're not here to listen to my sob stories! The point of the field trips are for me to listen to you and change your life, remember?"

Toph only shrugged. "I don't have any sob stories."

"You don't?"

"I was twelve—almost thirteen—when I joined the Avatar, remember? There wasn't any of that teenage angst I had to deal with." She swung her legs at the edge of their makeshift chair. "I had a lavish home, and I had servants who attended to my every whim—well, almost. And I had loving parents."

"But you used to always say you hated them," Zuko pointed out.

"I was an angry adolescent," another careless shrug. "I guess I was too annoyed to notice that their overprotective fussiness was their way of looking out for me. They _did _have my best interests at heart—they just weren't _my_ interests. They wanted to keep their one and only little girl safe, and well, I was sick of it. So I ran away, joined the Avatar, met you, battled the Fire Nation, and now here I am."

"Here you are."

"The point is," Toph straightened her back and seemed to look directly at him with her sheer eyes. It was almost like she saw right through him. "They overcompensated. Just like your father did with your sister."

Zuko was at a loss. How did their stories tie together again?

"Your father was a second child, was he not?" Her tone held the slight hint of exasperation. "He felt as though his father—Sozin, was that his name?"

"Azulon." Zuko corrected. He thought everyone knew of his bloodline, especially since the Fire Nation basically forced itself upon all the others for the past century.

"So Ozai felt Azulon favored Uncle Iroh, the older child, more. As the younger brother, he felt he was shunned and neglected, and he made sure Azula, your younger sister, never felt that way."

She was speaking slowly, as if to a child. Zuko only nodded without thoroughly understanding her.

"He overcompensated for the years of damage unknowingly inflicted upon him as the younger sibling. By making sure Azula was praised and you were overlooked, that was his way of getting back at Azulon for overlooking him always in favor of Uncle Iroh."

It struck Zuko interesting as she mentioned the names of his relatives without the titles that were normally attached to them. Except of course, for his Uncle whom they both respect.

"She used his praises as her ammunition to taunt me and get under my skin wherever she can. Sometimes, I can still hear her voice, laughing at me, taunting me as she struck me with lightning." It was painful for him to recall the final battle, both mentally and physically. It's been three years since.

"Some people call that schizophrenia."

What was she, like, sixteen, now? Since when did sixteen year olds analyze underlying patriarchal and familiar issues that ran through generations? Since when did sixteen year olds so ruthless with their tongues when their supposed friend is spilling their guts? Oh, right. He was talking to Toph.

"I used to have nightmares about that day," he confessed.

They both knew what he was talking about. The day of the final battle against his father. The day he had risked his life to save Katara from his sister's lightning.

He saw her stiffen and her lips formed a thin straight line. Was it something he said?

"I'm sorry, Toph," green eyes flickered over to his general direction. He hung his head. "I know this isn't exactly turning out into your dream life-changing-field trip."

Yet another shrug and a click of her tongue was the only response he was awarded. Zuko sighed.

He thought back to the day Aang had disappeared. He remembered how she had launched herself at him when Katara suggested everyone split up. Zuko knew how much the field trip meant to her, she was willing to open up to him with the hopes that he'd help her. Instead, he had dismissed her rudely.

Zuko edged closer to her and rested a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry I snapped at you that day."

She flashed him a careless smile and punched him on his arm. Toph stood up and walked over to the edge of the pool. "It's cold."

Zuko brushed a ginger hand over his arm and walked over to her, kneeling down on one knee and putting two fists in the water. He closed his eyes, controlled his breathing and focused, and eventually he felt the temperature rise.

"How do you tell the difference between the rocks?" Zuko had always been curious about the extent of her courtesy-of-Earthbending-sight.

"Different rocks have different compositions, different densities. Stalactites, stalagmites, diamonds, rubies, pebbles, pumice…they all have different properties in them that make them different from everything else."

"So you can 'see' the different rocks in this place by dissecting their natural composition?" The sound of rustling fabric caught his piqued his interest, but he remained still.

"When I 'saw' the variety of the rocks here, I wanted to take someone, so they can describe it to me."

Zuko smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of Toph's bare back wading into the water.

He saw her sigh in contentment.

Who was he to know that the little girl that had latched himself onto his arm would turn into such an attractive young woman?

Zuko undressed as quickly as he can without applying needless strain on his wounds. He was greeted with a smirk when he joined her.

"You said you used to have nightmares."

"Mhmm." Zuko didn't really want to talk about that anymore.

"When did they stop?"

Zuko tried to think back to approximate the time his nightmares ceased. He hadn't really paid any mind, he was just relieved they were gone. "About a month ago," he finally supplied.

A large grin broke into her face as Zuko felt his own heat up. Leave it to Toph to ruin a perfectly good emotional-connection moment.

"If it's any consolation, you were pretty good for you first time."

Zuko narrowed his amber eyes. _Pretty good?_ That's it? Pfft, that's certainly not how it seemed like when he was on top of her. With a playfully vengeful smirk of his own, he took a stab in the dark, "You weren't so bad yourself."

He saw her eyes widen slightly, and that proved his theory. "That's right, I knew I was your first all along," Zuko bluffed, careful to stay afloat so she wouldn't be able to detect his lie. Truthfully, she seemed experienced, and it embarrassed him slightly that someone almost four years his junior had more experience than him. He had gotten his first kiss at sixteen!

"So? You guys have it easier anyway. All you have to do is insert your thing into the hole." The smug grin was wiped off his face. She made a hole in one hand, making the tips of her index finger and thumb touch, and inserted two fingers in between them. It was, he assumed, supposed to be a very crude phallic reference.

"Well all you had to do was lay there!" Zuko's very core, the alpha-male pride he carried, was severely damaged.

"You know for a _fact_ that I did not just lay there." She shot back, eyes narrowed.

"And _you_ know for a fact that I was more than just 'pretty good'!" His ego needed tending to. Immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hee hee. I thought that would've been a pleasant way to end the chapter. You guys can work your imaginations to figure out what Zuko does to assert his prowess. Anyway, this update is uber late, I know. I apologize! That's why this chapter is like SEVENTEEN PAGES LONG...is that enough bribery? I had just gotten this new 24" monitor and it is effin' amazing! I've been spending the last couple days doing TOKO fanart…and some of the scenes I draw pertain to the story. So the newer ones I don't post on DA because…well, I want you guys to be surprised!

I love art, you guys. So if you guys want to draw out some scenes from this story, please do so and let me know! I'd be so excited to see them. I actually feel kind of lame making fanarts for my own stories. But I digress.

Review Replies

**Luv2readavatar**: Man, I wish my mom were as cool as you! I want my mommy to watch cartoons with meee TTTT I'm the same age as your step-daughter, would you adopt me and have long wonderful discussions about Avatar? Haha, just kidding. :D

**Shirozero**: But…but that means you'll only be around until chapter six. I promise you things are gonna get exciting with Toph's world adventures and Zuko's palatial trysts. ;D Oh, and I just watched The Ember Island Players episode, and your yip yip reminded me of the woman who played Aang.

**Blz1990**: Well here's the newest installment, I hope you've enjoyed it!

**Kouu**** Hissori**: Tee hee. I hate how there's no space for prologues, it just goes straight to chapters. I'm glad you enjoyed those scenes, though, on chapter four…which is technically chapter three. And I cut the scene last chapter because, well, I didn't want this fic to turn out like into one of those fics where all it is is about the couple getting it on like wild rabbits in heat. This story is more of their _transition_ from that to…well, we'll see, I guess!

**Party in the Afterlife**: Haha, sorry. I guess the super quick update last week makes up for this late update? Yes? And of course Toph would tease Zuko, she'd be a fool not to. And she got her chance this chapter. _And_ she bruised his ego.

**Lazyguy90**: "Keep up the awesome" I was so thrilled when I read that. Because I say it a lot. Anyway, thanks, and I will try, and I hope you keep getting entertained by Zuko and Toph's sorta relationship.

**LaCristina**: I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story as it progresses. As for their pseudo-relationships, I could imagine it to be kind of fun, however, I don't think I'll ever find myself in one. Yup, I'm one of _those_ people who needs deep emotions for someone before going _there_. And besides, before engaging in such an act, I'd kindly ask them to get tested first, and I don't think I can impose that on someone who's not emotionally invested with me. But thank you for offering your help, one of these days I just might need it!

**Frosted Cupcake**: The scene was originally like that, them just sleeping. But that would've been way too fast for my liking, and I am determined to make them suffer in their ignorance for as long as I can, mwahahaha.

**Anti Zutara**: Oh, Toph's a hottie. She won't have a problem getting someone new. ;)

**Liooness**: I find romance so hard to write because…it's so different for so many people! I mean, there are similarities, and that's what clichés are from, but I try to stay away from those. Besides, it's not like I've had the most romantic men in my life to base Zuko's courtship on. But the lack of it has made my imagination pretty wild. You and your hubby's relationship, from what I've gathered, is really cute, by the way.

**Animefreak03**: Haha, yeah, I _had_ to move it here, or else it would be violating the guidelines. Xd

**Avatargirl92**: There is nothing wrong with nerds! If someone tells you otherwise, shove a boulder into their face! And if you can't earthbend, well, I'm sure you can find other ways!

**Mlkcoolc86**: As you can see from this chapter, the two did not get caught. Wonder how long they'd be able to keep the charade up?

**YumKiwiDelicious**: Glad you think so. And I updated as quickly as my lethargic self allowed me, haha.

**Forever**: Che, a relationship like theirs is bound for trouble, and the possibilities are endless!

**shikaruTo**: I was just playing that Naruto Wii game tonight, and I used Shikamaru maybe once or twice. He needs better jutsus. Or I just need to play him better. Anyway, I realize that your name might have absolutely nothing to do with Naruto, but it was the first thing that came to my sleep deprived mind. It's almost 3am here.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Stay tuned for more, a couple more chapters, and things will get _really_ interesting…!

Press the button down there. The review button. Yes. Do it.

Thank youuuu!


	7. 6 Fleeting Reunion

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Six – _Fleeting Reunion_**

* * *

His bed had been empty when he woke up. For a moment, Zuko had been at a loss. In his hazy, post-sex mind, he couldn't fathom where Toph could possibly be. He had grown accustomed to waking up to her creamy complexion, ebony hair, and the bathos of the previous night.

It was a while until he realized that she had told him the night before that she was leaving in the morning.

Zuko distinctly remembered chuckling. Toph had never been a morning person.

But true to her word, she was gone the morning after their return from Nankuru Island. She hadn't even bothered to wake him up to kiss him goodbye—or to bid goodbye at all! She didn't even leave a note with a cute heart on it—not that he was expecting it, of course. But it would've been nice.

Zuko spent most of his days in his office, skimming over political reports and documents. It felt odd not having Toph around anymore. It felt odd knowing she left without as much as a goodbye, especially after their intimate affair.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. In a purely instinctual, partly naïve hopeful move, he stood up, ready to tease Toph for coming back so soon.

"Begging your pardon, my Lord," a very male voice said.

"What is it?" There was a certain edge of annoyance to his voice.

The door cracked open slightly. It was one of his aides, Chao, bowed deeply in respect. "I had just come to remind you that the meeting with the Treasury is next week. Their proposed plan for the fiscal year is already on your table."

With an irritated growl, he was dismissed and Zuko leaned back against his plush chair.

Chao was not the only one to have tested the patience (and the attention span) of the sour, sleep-divested, and sex-deprived Fire Lord. For a few weeks since, the entire royal household had to be on their toes whenever they would so much as pass him in the hallway. No one except him really knew the cause of his bad mood.

He should not be acting like some juvenile teenage boy. He was Fire Lord, and how could he expect to rule his nation effectively if he had foreseen the eventual end of his and Toph's…relationship?

Zuko tested it on his tongue. It felt funny. His and Toph's weren't what most people considered to be an orthodox relationship.

Back to the point. How could he expect to be a good leader when he _knew_ what was going to happen and yet did nothing to stop it? Worse yet, sulked when nothing could've been done anyway?

Toph had made it perfectly clear that it was her intent to keep travelling, so why is he having difficulty accepting that she was gone?

It's not as though she'll be gone forever. She had promised to come back within the following year.

Weeks turned to months. Time and time again, Zuko found himself shifting his attention from the menial bureaucratic paperwork to thoughts of Toph.

**-x-**

The year seemed the slowest he had ever felt. Zuko had buried himself in his duties to keep himself from brooding too much. He dedicated hours to attend to the eternal litany of his nation's needs. And while he wasn't signing documents or attending council meetings, he was busy subduing potential coups.

So it struck him as a surprise, when on the week of Toph's arrival, Zuko found himself staring down a mountain of paperwork.

Fire Lord Zuko felt unproductive at best. Instead of attending to the documents that awaited either his approval or his veto, he fidgeted. Restlessly, he alternated between tapping his fingers against the cherry-stained oak desk and cracking his knuckles an unhealthy amount of times, all the while chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. A crease has made itself a tenant in the space between his eyebrows as his gaze shifted from the large glass windows to the tightly shut wooden door, and then back again.

Yes, Zuko was anxious. There, he admitted it. He wanted to see Toph and so here he was, cycling between anxious mannerisms.

Tap, tap, tap. Check outside the window.

Crack, crack, crack. Look at the door.

Tap, tap, tap. There really was no need to keep looking outside. Toph's presence would be known at least five miles away with the violent rumbling of the earth. But it gave him something to do. Now where was he?

Right. Tap, tap, tap. Check outside the window.

The ground shook aggressively underneath his feet. The chandelier swung wildly and the knick-knacks on his desk topped over before some fell to the ground. Zuko all but glued himself to the glass window, and was disappointed when moving mountains of earth didn't greet his eyes. Puzzled, Zuko headed for the door to check the situation outside.

In his disappointment, he didn't even entertain the idea that this could be a real earthquake. He could hear the panicked screams coming from the hall and just before he opened the door widely enough, there was a loud explosion and the earth had settled.

Zuko's hand froze on the door handle. The blast had been too nearby and the silence was only filled with a light…trickling sound. Zuko turned slightly, only too see a large gaping hole in the farthest corner of the room.

"Miss me, Sparky?"

Lo and behold, there was Toph, brushing the dirt off her clothes and nonchalantly striding over to his desk.

Zuko felt his body relax and he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Footsteps were hurriedly approaching his room and he assured them he was unharmed before walking over to Toph. "Ever heard of a door?"

"Doors are overrated. Besides," his intruder shrugged from her spot on his table. "If I went through your palace's main entrance, I'd have to go through all the stupid formalities."

Zuko rolled his eyes, not minding its futility. "Oh, that totally justifies carving tunnels underground."

She stuck her tongue out at him and scoffed. "Good to see you too, you old grouch." She made a move to get off the desk but Zuko stopped her, placing himself between her knees and placing his arms around her waist.

Zuko pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her milky green eyes. He noticed the edges of her lips curling up into a smirk and he erased it the best way he knew how.

He kissed her—fervently, with the passion he had built for the past year. It was a kiss she returned with similar urgency, wrapping his arms around his neck and entangling her hands with his hair.

**-x-**

Zuko's hands roamed her body, pausing briefly to squeeze her breasts through her clothes. Both Toph and Zuko moaned as she wrapped her legs around his back and pressed their bodies closer together. With a low growl against her lips, he started removing her hindering clothes.

"S—stop…" Toph struggled to say. The word seemed to have fallen on deaf ears for Zuko was relentless in his pursuit.

"Stop, Zuko…" Toph tried again, this time trying to shrug his hand away. Her attempt was in vain.

"Zuko!" She finally yelled, giving him a firm push on the chest.

Caught off guard, Zuko stumbled a few steps backward, both of their breathing shallow and ragged.

Toph felt Zuko regard her with undisguised surprise, as if he had just come out of a daze. A few incoherent syllables came from his mouth, which she summed up to: "But it was just getting good!"

Toph fixed her tunic and bit her lip as she reached to touch Zuko's face. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private," she whispered and walked past him, making sure to brush against the tent in his trousers.

"Oh, and have your maids prepare my room," she called and walked out of the room.

Toph padded over to Zuko's royal suite, knowing fairly well of his eternally-prepared bath. A servant girl just came out of one of the nearby linen closets and Toph flagged her over.

"Yes, Lady Toph?"

With a flippant wave, Toph told her to drop the formalities and asked her for some bath necessities. Toph mentioned she prefers pomegranate and vanilla, if they were available.

Toph had made herself comfortable in Zuko's hot bath when her requested toiletries arrived. After dropping the bath salts and bubble bath solution into the water, Ming, the maid, excused herself meekly when she heard the Fire Lord enter the bedroom.

"Took you long enough, Sparky," she quipped when she heard the doors open. "Either get in or get out, don't let the hot air go outside."

"I could fix that easily," Zuko replied, closing the door indignantly. "And you know it."

A small 'mhmm' was his only answer. Zuko slid into the water beside her and she emitted a relaxed sigh when she felt his hands on her shoulder. Somewhere between the door and the pool-sized tub, he got undressed.

"You're getting too accustomed to my suite, you know that?" Zuko murmured.

"Am I?"

"You just strode into my private bath like you owned the place," there was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope," despite their close proximity before, Zuko felt even closer, his breath tickling the nape of her neck. "Who knows, maybe some day you actually will."

Toph's eyes shot wide open. She didn't know exactly what Zuko meant or what he was suggesting and she didn't dare ask.

She didn't know what type of answer she'd want yet. There was something in his voice, she just couldn't place it.

So, as a defense mechanism to potentially awkward situation, she laughed.

"Very funny, Zuko," said Toph. "I'm sure your people would like having an Earthbender as their Fire Lady."

"The _greatest _Earthbender," Zuko pointed out. "Besides, you're well-liked."

"I can just see your council's elders throwing a hissy fit."

Toph felt Zuko shrug, his shoulders brushing against her back briefly. "Won't matter. In the end it'll be up to me. I'll marry whomever I please."

Whether he was kidding or not, this was _not_ a conversation Toph wanted to have.

"Good for you, Sparky," said Toph, signaling the end of the topic.

They sat in the bath tub in relative silence, occasionally trading kisses and stealing touches.

"I'm starved, how quickly do you think they'll have dinner ready?" Toph lifted herself from the tub and wrung out the water in her hair. She could feel Zuko's eyes watching her as she made her way to where their towels and robes were hung.

"Enjoying the view?"

"You really need to ask?" Splashing sounds reached Toph's ear as Zuko jumped out of the water and headed towards her.

"I think you put the hangers so far away from the tub on purpose," Toph laughed as she dabbed the thick cotton towel against her skin and used another one to wrap her hair. "Think you can do something about the hair, Sparky?"

Toph felt warmth envelope her head and she smiled contentedly.

"Thanks, Zuko," she freed her hair of the towel, letting it cascade over her shoulders and her back. Toph stood on her toes and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek before putting on a silken robe.

Gracefully, she moved past him into Zuko's bedroom.

Maybe she _was _getting too comfortable in his suite.

**-x-**

Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat. It had already been hard controlling himself while he was in the tub with Toph, and her brushing her bare chest against his did not make it any easier. He followed her into his bedroom, not at all minding that she did act like she owned _his_ place.

"Your staff's great, Sparky," he heard her comment. "Food's already here."

Toph had claimed the couch for herself, resting on her side with one arm folded to prop her head up and another one bring a strawberry dipped in chocolate and topped with whipped cream to her lips. He didn't fail to notice the voluptuous curve peeking out from the low neckline of her red robe.

Zuko stifled a groan as he moved towards her, feeling a bit of pride swell up within him for his attentive staff.

"You should give them like, a winter bonus, or something," she shrugged, closing her eyes and slowly biting into another strawberry.

Shit, was she actually trying conversation? Why? He could think of much better ways she could use her lips.

"I'll think about it," he said shortly. Zuko bent down and initiated a kiss, darting his tongue out to taste the mixture of chocolate and strawberry on her mouth.

He felt her smile against his lips, repositioning herself so she was on her back, allowing him to climb on top of her.

Governmental regulation and council meetings evaporated from his mind.

Mmm, he missed this. He missed this so much. Zuko had been deprived for too long, and he fully intended to claim what he had missed plus interest.

A trail of fabric led from the plush couch to the lavish bed. Somewhere in between, Zuko and Toph had discarded them, and neither cared enough to figure out where exactly.

Zuko couldn't help but feel that despite the tumult his nation was undergoing, all was right with the world as he climaxed inside Toph.

**-x-**

Aang and Katara arrived two weeks later, and Suki and Sokka a few days after. Zuko was almost forlorn at having to be very discreet with Toph again.

There goes the naked pillow fights in the royal wing, he sighed dejectedly as he heard them getting settled in the wing opposite his.

Several nights later, during dinner, Katara spoke up.

"Where were you last night, Toph? Suki and I came looking for you."

Of course, Zuko knew the answer to that question and couldn't help the small smirk on his face.

"Oh, I was out training late last night. I just passed out in the nearest room."

Liar, liar, pants on fire! Zuko wanted to chant. But there was that distinct pang of hurt at Toph's denial. He was starting to forget why they had to keep their relationship a secret.

Because it's not _really_ a relationship, he reminded himself.

"Your room looks like it hasn't been lived in for weeks!" Katara argued.

That would make sense, Zuko figured. Toph had been sleeping in his room and left what few belongings she brought with her there.

"You sure you were in the right room, then, Sugar Queen?" Toph teased and the table laughed at the Waterbender's expense.

Later that night, Zuko paced in his suite. Toph was supposed to arrive an hour ago.

Growing impatient, he marched to her room and didn't bother knocking when he reached the door.

Toph shot up straight on her bed and shot him an accusing glare with unbelievable accuracy.

For a moment, Zuko lost his resolve but quickly regained it. "Where were you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Here."

"Why?"

"Just in case Sugar Queen decides to check up on me again."

Zuko strode over to her bed and lied down. "Well thanks for telling me," he scoffed. He already detested waiting in the first place.

He saw Toph earthbend her lock shut.

"How _ever_ did you survive that year without me?"

Zuko only chuckled at her rhetorical question and drew circles on her flat belly.

"We really should get you a room closer to mine," he mused.

"I leave in less than a week, Sparky, great timing."

It was Zuko's turn to be surprised. Had she been here for a month already? Her visit seemed hardly long enough.

A part of him wanted to ask her to stay, but even the Fire Lord knew when he would be asking for too much. And asking Toph to stay in his palace would be akin to asking her to be a caged bird, and that was something he couldn't let her submit herself to.

And so for the remainder of that week, he relished every moment they had together to hold him through her absence for the following year.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was really trying to go for at least eighteen pages this time around, but I think sixteen will be enough…I felt that was a good spot to end this chapter. It seems Zuko's having some strange feelings, hmmm. Anyway, I just got a brand-spankin' new tablet! It's a Wacom Intuos 3, 5x6 and I love it so much! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise drama and conflict in the next one!

Review Replies:

**Nhssocial**: glad you enjoyed it. You sure your review last chapter didn't show, because…I see it. .

**Blz1990**: Here you go, I hope you like this one as well!

**YumKiwiDelicious**: YES! Oh my gosh, there is a shortage of Toko communities, I am enraged. I got your invite, and it took me a while to figure it out, but I did it!

**Nuclearchimo**: Thank you, I try to keep the integrity of Zuko and Toph's characters.

**Brotherchimo**: Are you and the guy above…related? Or better yet, the same person, haha.

**Mighty bright**: Haha, yeah, I imagine it would've been embarrassing to be Zuko right about then. I'm sure he proved Toph wrong.

**Animefreak03**: Mhmm, speaking from experience, guy talk is a lot more fun than girl talk. Because guys are less giggly when naughty bits are mentioned. So I'm glad you enjoy the dialogue! I've got years of friendship with the crude guys to thank for that.

**Shirozero**: I'll be holding you to that! :D

**Lazyguy90**: Aw, yes. Zuko the virgin with the battered ego. This'll be a long-winded story so the final destination won't be for a while xD

**Mlkoolc86**: Ugh, I was so mad at that too! I was like, helloooo! Toph needs love too, but I didn't see her as the type to be too crushed so I made her kind of non-committal with the way she talked about it. Instead, she turned the tables on Zuko, dun dun dunnn twist!

**Avatargirl92**: I assumed you were, and I kept that in mind when I made that comment. I'm saying there's nothing wrong with that. Oh, and belated happy birthdayyy!

**Liooness**: I can't say for sure how romantic he'll be…I mean, the most romantic line I've ever heard him say on the show was "You're so beautiful when you hate the world." I shit you not, fair lady, I _gagged_.

**Miyiku**: Haha, I don't have to try hard not to be graphic. Writing a supposed sex scene does not come easily to me, makes me wonder what got me to start this fic in the first place. I assume it was great on my mind, and then I had to put them into words…and that was a challenge.

**Party in the Afterlife**: Toph's a big fat tease. And as for the experience, well, I feel that sex is usually purely out of instinct. I just figured she'd be one of those people who would let her inhibitions go and just go crazy! Besides, it's really not that hard to please a guy.

**Chi The Turtle**: I listened to that song, and I quite enjoyed it. I love their song Speechless, though. :)

**Adridere**: I'm glad you like it so far! And as for the intensity of the emotions, well, can't really have sex with anyone for an extended period of time without feeling anything! And of course, the difference between love and lust is something I'm definitely looking forward to write about. Who will crush who? And blah, that review thing was only for the first chapter. I wanted to see whether this was a good idea or not. The way you wrote that was magnificently poetic.

**BladeSummers**: I think Toph's nature and situation allows her to be more mature than the show gives her the capacity to be. I just know in my gut that she could handle more mature situations, but of course, this is almost five years later, so she was bound to do some growing up, but I had her retain the basic spit fire foundations of her personality. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!

**Forever**: I really just prefer saying va-jay-jay…although I haven't had to say that in while. I like to think of it as a blessing. Haha.

**ShikaruTo**: YES! I was right! Oh, I was watching some old Naruto episodes yesterday, and I've been thinking of this for a while, but yesterday confirmed it. Shikamaru and Sokka are incredibly similar. Lazy geniuses. And what's up with the girls with fans they get paired up with? I've always loved Shikamaru and Naruto. And Sasuke and Itachi, despite their self-absorbed and cliché emo-ness. But Gaara was always my favorite. Yes, including the large love tattoo on his forehead. Maybe I have a thing for facially-disfigured men with tragic pasts?

If you've got extra spare time, go doodle some fan art and send them my way!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Don't forget to let me know what you think. :)


	8. 7 Misconstrued Intentions

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Seven – _Misconstrued Intentions_**

* * *

There was something wrong. Even buried in the comfort of his bed, he could feel the earth shaking. It had been only seven months since Toph's last visit and he found it highly improbable that she would return so soon. Not that he'd mind of course. Besides, the tremors were way too subtle to be hers.

Anyway, he reasoned, he thought she was favoring underground tunnels these days. In the recesses of his mind, a voice reminded him that she had dented several major water pipelines that day. But that voice was quickly shut off.

The ground continued to shake, as if determined to disrupt his slumber. Zuko groaned and covered his head with a pillow. But the damage was done. His sleep was disrupted and he was angry.

Zuko marched outside, eyes red and nostrils flaring, and ignoring his palace staff's pleas along the way. Whoever had the nerve to disrupt a politician's precious sleep had hell and a half to pay.

Large masses of dirt appeared on the horizon and their arrival was sluggish at best. Zuko's interest was piqued and his eyes scanned the obnoxious obstruction on his property. He squinted into the distance, muttering something about the uselessness of crescent-moons.

All the anger and annoyance instantly vanished along with the intent to destroy who interrupted his sleep. Toph was atop the hills, seemingly struggling with just alternating them. Worry quickly swelled his heart and before he knew it, he broke off in a sprint towards her.

"Toph!" screamed Zuko, trying to catch her attention. He saw her half-lidded eyes snap open in recognition and realized diverting her attention when she was already having trouble controlling her choice of transportation was not the brightest of choice. Zuko watched in horror as the earth under her collapse and her small body was thrown off.

It was all a blur, is what Zuko would have said later, if asked. Because that was how it felt like. One moment, he was under a dreadful paralysis, the next he was crouching over Toph's frame, desperately shielding her from the assault of solidified dirt.

Shouts of his panicked staff snapped his attention back to reality, and he hastily ordered them to summon all the best healers to his room. The Fire Lord refused to let anyone else besides the doctors touch Toph, carrying her to his suite himself. She felt hot in his arms. Not the kind of low-fever he faked when he was younger to get out of school, hers was the kind of fever that struck a very familiar painful chord in his heart.

The healers have done all they can to lower Toph's temperature, but they were still uncertain of its origins. Zuko stayed by her side that entire night, diligently rinsing and changing the rag that has been placed on her forehead.

**-x-**

A few hours before noon, Toph stirred.

Zuko's head snapped upwards and quickly asked her if she was okay, pressing a hand against her forehead, her cheeks, and then her neck to check her body's temperature. She replied with a small nod and a drowsy smile.

If she could see, Toph would have seen Zuko's bloodshot eyes and the bags that hung heavily underneath them. She would've seen his messier-than-usual hair. She would have seen the worry that creased the corners of his eyes. She would have seen that one of his hands held one of hers in a death grip, but she didn't to—she felt it.

Toph uttered a silent 'thanks' and struggled to sit up.

"I don't think…" Zuko's warning ended prematurely as he was proved correct. A wave of nausea washed over Toph and her head surrendered against the pillow.

"I'll be right back," Toph felt Zuko pat her hand before slipping his away.

Had her brain not swimming unstably in its own mental juices, she would've asked him to stay and keep her company. But alas, the nerve that connected her mind and her mouth was still malfunctioning, so the sound was reduced to a small mumble, which Zuko just shrugged off with a chuckle.

Toph rested under the heavy covers of Zuko's linen, eyes closed. Thinking back to yesterday, she figured it would have probably been smarter to stay in the small village and let them nurse her, but Toph hadn't been sick in a long while, and she'd be damned if she let strangers probe her. And so, with a high fever, she travelled to her nearest available friend, who just so happened to be Zuko, who just so happened to be an entire day's journey away.

That probably didn't help her fever.

A few minutes later, Zuko walked in with an earthen bowl in his hands. She felt him set it on his bedside table, and gently arranged pillows behind her back to prop her up.

Toph frowned. "I'm sick, not helpless, Sparky."

A sigh laced with worry was heard from Zuko. "I know…I just wanted to make things easier."

The blind earthbender leaned back, letting the pillows engulf her back and small shoulders.

"I made soup," Zuko announced with subtle uncertainty. She heard his clothes shuffling as he reached out to grab the bowl. "Say 'ah,'" he said, blowing lightly to cool down the hot soup.

The aroma of Zuko's soup wafted into her nostrils and made delicious promises. Toph rolled her eyes but opened her mouth anyway. The taste did not disappoint.

"Wow, that was great!" she said enthusiastically. "You'd make a good wife, Sparky. When did you learn how to cook like that?"

Zuko grunted at being praised for his domestic abilities. "When I was young."

"Oh? Why?"

"Long story."

"I've got nothing but time," Toph grinned.

"Well, _I _have duties to attend to. I've already skipped this morning's—" he cut himself short.

"I didn't ask you to stay by my side, idiot."

"It's not like you could've," Zuko pointed out. "You were unconscious."

"Insignificant," Toph dismissed airily. "You knew you were glad to have an excuse to get away from those meetings. So you're welcome."

"Forgive me for caring," Toph guessed he was rolling his eyes. "Now that I know you're feeling better, I'm gonna go back to work."

"Aw, come on, Sparky," there was a subtle hint of plea in her jest. "You already got the morning off, just extend it for the rest of the day!"

A pathetic grumble was Zuko's protest, and he caved. "I learned how to make that soup when I was young."

With a tilt of her head and a questioning gaze, Toph encouraged Zuko to go on.

"When I was younger, I'd get these really high fevers," Zuko began, his voice thoughtful and slightly clenched at the memory. "The healers said that it should just be an overreaction to my emerging firebending abilities, but that didn't make it any better. My dad would just glare at me and call me weak whenever I'd cry because sometimes the headaches would be unbearable. And my mom," Toph could hear the small smile behind his voice. "My mom would always make me that soup."

"I don't know if I ever told you this before," she said. "But from what I've heard, your mom sounds like a great lady."

"She was," Zuko confirmed. "So when she was really, really sick, I took care of her the best I can. I was scared, Toph, really scared. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my mom. I was seven, I think, and I asked the head chef to teach me how to make the soup she always made for me. And so he did, and I made a bowl for my mom, and she loved it."

Toph grinned at him. "Well it _is_ good soup, anyone would love it!"

"Dad and Azula hated that soup."

"Alright," she corrected herself. "Anyone who's not a psychotic megalomaniac would love that soup."

A lighthearted laugh filled the room.

"Come on, Sparky, I wanna take a walk outside," declared Toph, pushing the blankets off her legs.

"No," said Zuko firmly, pulling the blankets to cover her once again and pushing her shoulders back. "You're staying here until you're better."

"But—"

"No buts, young lady," Zuko's firm tone was comical as he instructed Toph.

"I already feel better!" Toph protested before she could be cut off again.

"Toph," Zuko's voice was weary. "I've stayed by your side these past ten hours to make sure you were okay. I was worried sick and I'd be damned if I'm gonna let you exert yourself again—"

"Who said—"

"Don't even try that with me. I know you're itching to earthbend again, and the answer's no. Earthbending's the most physically-exhausting and you're not going to strain yourself while you're sick."

Toph was at a loss. This was new. Zuko had never tried to be authoritative with her before. She blinked. Once, twice. And then she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out.

"No!" she shrieked and turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. "I'd get you sick then I'd have to take care of you and I hate taking care of sick people."

**-x-**

Zuko felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Toph stretched, tilting her face upwards to meet the sun's rays.

"It feels so good to be out and about again," she said.

"You were on that bed for less than twenty-four hours."

"It might as well have been forever."

He couldn't help but scoff. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Under different circumstances, maybe," she smirked suggestively.

It had been several days since Toph's bed-arrest and they were enjoying an afternoon walking through town.

"So when did Uncle say he was going to open up his own tea shop?"

"A few years or so."

"Ba Sing Se, huh? That far from his home, he must have really fallen in love in that city."

"Yeah, we've got some good memories there." Zuko's eyes dimmed briefly as he remembered his sister's coup d'état and his betrayal.

"Hell_ooo_? Earth to Sparky!" A rock hit him in the shoulder.

Toph had meant it literally, apparently. "What?"

"I asked if you made friends, or at least met some nice people," she said with a huff.

Zuko paused, considering the question. He remembered Song. And Jet and his crew. And he remembered Jin. "Yeah, I guess," it came out to a mumble.

Here he was almost five years later, and he was still a bit flustered by Jin's unexpected kiss. And the fact that he kissed back.

Toph snorted. "Girlfriend?"

"What?! No!"

His companion only let out a hearty laugh. "Jeez, Sparky. You're so obvious."

"She was not my girlfriend!"

"Who?"

"Jin—hey!" Zuko just realized he had been baited.

"You make it _way_ too easy."

"She really wasn't—" he tried to explain.

"Don't worry, Sparky," she slapped him on the back, of what she could reach anyway. "It doesn't matter to me. I really don't care."

Zuko was left to incoherent syllables as Toph walked on ahead. How could Toph be so indifferent? He knew _he'd_ be annoyed at even the prospect of his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

**-x-**

It was two weeks later when the rest of their group arrived. In the midst of a lively dinner, Sokka and Suki announced their engagement.

Their small circle of friends cheered.

"It's about time, Snoozles!" Toph shouted jokingly.

"So when _is_ the wedding?" Katara prodded.

"Oh, we're thinking some time within the next two years, hopefully." Suki answered.

"Why are you guys having such a long engagement?" asked Aang.

"Wedding preparations take so long, and I really want my baby to have everything set," Sokka grinned.

"The Kyoshi Diamond Festival is next spring," Sokka's 'baby' explained. "We have it only once every ten years, and it's time consuming. And I'd prefer to have the wedding some time after, so I can devote more time and energy into it."

"You guys are coming right?"

Responses ranging from 'of course' to 'eh…maybe' filled the air.

The dinner continued with idle chatter, ending with two servings of dessert, to celebrate the couple's engagement. They seemed genuinely happy and still so taken with each other despite the years that it surprised Toph to hear them arguing in hissed voices much later that evening.

"It's normal," Zuko shrugged. "All couples argue."

Toph nodded solemnly.

"Except us, I mean," Zuko shrugged, almost as an afterthought.

"But we're not a couple."

"Touché."

"It's better that way."

Zuko grunted, whether in agreement or derision, Toph couldn't tell. His change of mood happened quickly, it was almost unnoticeable.

"Shall we go on with our midnight rendezvous then, mademoiselle?" Zuko asked in what he assumed to be a suave tone, offering her his hand.

"We shall," Toph replied with a coy smile as she let him lead the way to his room.

It was almost always like that. As a general unspoken rule, whenever Zuko would bring up their current relationship, Toph would shoot it down, and he would let it drop. It was unfamiliar territory that would only bring awkward disasters in its wake.

Unfortunately, Toph wasn't quite as lucky with avoiding unfavorable situations with Sokka.

"Are you _drunk_?" she asked incredulously when he showed up in her room a week later.

From his spot by the door, he swayed slightly, as if trying to compose his bearings. "M—me? No, no. That'd be—"

"I don't need earthbending to know you're lying. I can smell the alcohol in your voice."

Sokka hiccupped.

Toph sighed impatiently. "Your room is further down the hall, you infernal idiot," she said as she tried to push him out.

"I've gotta—I—gotta talk to ya," Sokka slurred, spreading his arms to restrict his passage through the door.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until you don't stink."

"No, no, no. No," he waved a drunken finger at her face.

Toph shooed it away from her and demanded what was it that Sokka wanted.

"Suki wants a threesome before we get married."

"That's great for you, Snoozles. Why did I need to know that?"

Sokka slung a feeble arm around Toph's shoulder. "You're invited."

Flabbergasted, Toph didn't quite know how to react. But that was okay, since Sokka wasn't done talking.

"You see, my baby wants a threesome—oh wait, I mentioned that already. Anyway, so she wants another girl to come join us right? And so since you're our friend, we picked you! Suki wants it to be with someone she trusts I won't form any adoll—adul—adulterous feelings for and so you're perfect for the job! Whaddya say, sport? Ya up for it?"

The annoyance that was simmering inside Toph quickly boiled into anger. She widened her stance and thrust a fist in the air, sending the Water Tribe Warrior crashing into a pile of rubble.

"I am _NOT_ some cheap, easy _FUCK TOY_ you and your wife can play with! And if you _EVER_ talk to me like this again, I swear you won't even have a _HEAD_ to think with!"

Mortified and livid, Toph stomped out of her own room, making sure another large pile of rubble descended upon Sokka's head for good measure.

**-x-**

A part of Zuko wanted to castrate Sokka while the blue-eyed-boy was unconscious, but he decided to leave that honor to Toph. He had heard the outrageous 'invitation.'

He followed her out into the garden, where spikes of soil sprouted wherever she walked.

"Leave me alone." Said Toph, sensing his presence.

"Sokka's a drunken fool, Toph," Zuko told her in a soft yet firm voice.

She said nothing, instead folding her legs in front of her and burying her head on her knees.

Zuko heart clenched, aching to comfort her. He reached out a hand to touch her, but she shrugged it away.

"What, you think I'm some cheap fuck too?" she spat. "Well tough luck, Sparky. I don't feel up to it tonight."

"No!" he gasped. "I don't think that at all."

He attempted to hold her, but she fought him off. But he was determined and he kept trying. He positioned himself behind her, with his legs on her sides and his arms joined hers on her knees. Zuko managed to wrestle her into his lap and he rested his chin on to her shoulder and murmured against the dark mess that was her hair.

"Listen to me, Toph. You're an amazing woman, nowhere near worthless, understand? Forget what Sokka said."

Her small shoulders shook and he suddenly became aware of the dampness on her arms. He had never seen Toph cry. And here she was, brought to tears by the same boy who made her laugh so much when they were younger.

Without ever turning her head towards him, she expressed her hurt at Sokka's intentions.

Zuko grew very angry at Sokka, but he suppressed it and instead focused his energy on comforting Toph. Sokka could wait for his wrath.

Zuko scooped Toph and brought her back to his room. In between hiccups and tears, he stroked her hair and whispered comforting words.

It hurt him to see her like this. It hurt him to see the strong, defiant earthbender reduced to an emotional mess. It wasn't fair, Zuko thought. Even though he and Toph were so close, it was still Sokka who could make her cry. Not that he would ever want to. He'd never want to make her cry.

Because he loves her.

And he told her so, but she appears to be asleep already.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ahhh! This is so late! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! X.x But I hope you enjoyed the conflict and realizations that came with this chapter. I wonder how Toph would react if he said he loved her while she was conscious…? Again, sorry for the tardiness. I was supposed to finish this last night, but I got distracted.

Review replies:

**Avatargirl92**: haha, they need to be split up so the realization that they love each other would be sweeter!

**Miyiku**: Does this make you feel special too? XD Haha. Yes, last chapter was the _inkling_ that he liked her more than just for the sex. And in this chapter, he admits it. To be honest, the caged bird thing was out of impulse. I was watching some old Naruto episodes, and I was watching the one that explained the Hyuuga clan's branch family. Anyway, YEAH! I used to go to a catholic private school when I was younger, and I'm not kidding when I tell you there were like, lesbians galore. Sucks that there's so much teen pregos among your friends, I imagine it's not easy.

**Shirozero**: Not much sexy scenes…or at all, for that matter, in this chapter. But I hope its emotional equivalent is enough!

**Chi The Turtle**: I was freaking out that this was two weeks later, but it's only been a week. But that wouldn't exactly count under the 'updating soon' category…but I hope you like this anyway!

**Blz1990**: Gah, I feel like an awful person for putting off writing this. Sorry if you waited long!

**Lazyguy90**: Oh yeah. If you asked me, I think Zuko would be more likely than Toph to want something more just because he hasn't really had a very stable emotional support, besides Iroh. And yes, in this story, I wonder if he gets it too!

**Forever**: Um…okay? Haha.

**Destinygirl**: YES. Their political status would make their affair scandalous, because everyone from all the nations would be talking about it. And don't worry, I plan on having Toph lounge around in all her elegance a little bit later…it'll be something to look forward to, promise. Hahahaha. 'Write on,' I don't know if you meant it to be that way, but it's very _pun-_ny. Geddit?

**ShikaruTo**: Maybe I should put my hair up in a spiky ponytail…maybe I'll be smart. Haha. I went through a period when I _hated_ Sasuke with a passion. So many people were severely injured trying to get him back and I was bawling like a baby when so the genins fought til the very end! I was like, "Stupid Sasuke! Go get harassed and molested by pedophile Orochimaru for all I care! You're not worth five young lives!" Gah. Sorry. Now we're talking about Naruto. But that's okay, because now I know at least one person will get one of my allusions in the upcoming chapters. I think you spoke too fast about my update speed…this one took forever and a half!

**Brotherchimo**: Toph and Zuko will get together properly when…well, that'll be ruining the surprise if I told you! From this chapter, what do you think?

**Party in the Afterlife**: They don't have airplanes. And it takes a long time to travel the world by feet, ya know! I just don't think Toph would keep returning more than necessary to the fire nation when she really has no emotional ties to it. Haha.

**YumKiwiDelicious**: No problemo. Toko is so underappreciated. And hahaha. In this chapter, he does realize it, and he tells her but she's asleep! Or is she…dun dun dun DUNN!

**Animefreak03**: Phew, that's good to know. I know some time skips are really irritating, so I try to make them as seamless as possible. And I knowww. Zuko's being so tortured, and I feel kinda bad, but it's necessary! Oh, it won't end terribly, I don't think. I will present my butt too you in a silver platter if it does. And you can stab it with a pitchfork to your heart's content.

**Miss Avatard**: Yes. Drama drama drama. Because a good story isn't without them. :)

**Liooness**: Toph's a bit of a commitment-phobe, I suppose. Too bad for Zuko, though! Haha.

Thanks for your patience everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

R&R


	9. 8 The Epitome of Positive Jing

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Eight – _The Epitome of Positive Jing_**

* * *

Toph awoke to the sound of cement breaking, glass shattering, and voices screaming. Her sleep had been pleasant enough—she had dreamt that she and Zuko kissed. Not in the usual, lust-filled way, but it was rather slow, bashful, and romantic. Toph felt a blush creep up her cheeks. It was almost…unnerving.

"What the _FUCK, _Zuko!" came from the hallway. Sokka.

Anger rushed through Toph as she remembered his words from the night before. Granted, he was drunk, and he was dumb enough sober, but that wasn't much of an excuse. Outside, Toph heard another porcelain vase break.

Earlier in the day, Zuko had approached Sokka about the night before. A quiet, tight-lipped confrontation from Zuko led to the bewilderment of Sokka, who claimed to have a very fuzzy recollection. His denial only further angered the Fire Lord, and one thing led to another, and it turned into a full blown fist fight. But we all know it wouldn't just end there. Sokka versus Zuko quickly turned to Aang, Katara, and Suki versus Zuko.

A sharp gust of wind whipped at Toph's hair as she reached the wild hallways. From a farther distance, she heard the distinct rumbling of water as it is molded and controlled by its wielder. As Toph felt Katara lower her stance and wave her arms, Toph commanded a thick obelisk to rise from the ground to protect Zuko, effectively negating Katara's attack.

Everyone else seemed taken aback by Toph's sudden appearance as they regarded her with surprise.

"What is going on here?" She demanded. "Why are you all ganging up against Zuko?"

"He started it!" Sokka piped up.

"Shut up," Toph snapped. "Anyone else besides stupid wanna explain?"

"Zuko just came into my room this morning yelling about some nonsense!" Sokka insisted, ignoring her remarks.

"I said not from you, asshole!"

"Now that was just uncalled for, Toph!" Katara chastised as Sukki and Aang nodded fervently.

"No," Zuko declared, walking around the wall. "It's not. If you had known what he—"

Toph grabbed hold of his sleeve and shook her head.

What Sokka had asked of her was no one else's business. Hell, not even Zuko was supposed to know, but he did anyway. No one else needed to be involved.

She was grateful when Zuko stopped mid-sentence, wrapping an arm around Toph's small shoulders and leading her away instead.

**-x-**

On a secluded, small clearing in the palace's grandiose garden, they sat. They sat in silence as the minutes trickled by, one of them staring off into empty space, while the other watched her.

Zuko regarded her with dimmed amber eyes. What was he supposed to say? What does he say to the girl whose first crush asked her to be his fuck toy? To fuck with no strings attached, no feelings? How was that any different from what they themselves were doing? He chewed with the insides of his cheeks.

The key difference is his feelings for her. But that was against the rules they set at the beginning of their arrangement.

"Zuko?" Toph's voice cut through his thoughts. "Why'd you have to go talk to Stupid?"

The Fire Lord was taken aback. "Well, _sorry_ for trying to defend your honor." he scoffed.

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Well somebody had to!"

"Listen here, Sparky," Toph stood up from the rock she was sitting on and marched over to him, jabbing an accusing finger into his chest. "I don't _need_ anyone to defend _me_. Especially not you. You didn't even have to be involved in the first place! You could have just kept your mouth shut, and pretended like you heard nothing."

Zuko grabbed hold of Toph's finger and held it, sensing his temper flaring. "I know, Toph. I know you don't _need_ anyone to look after you, but I _want_ to. I know I didn't have to be involved, but I _wanted_ to kick Sokka's ass for hurting you. Do you get it yet? I want to make sure you're okay and that you know you don't deserve to be treated the way you were last night. Besides," Zuko added, almost as an afterthought. "I'd be an awful host if I let my favorite guest be spoken to in such a manner."

He had chosen his words carefully, taking extra caution not to spit out the ominous 'l' word.

A small smile appeared on Toph's face, her squared shoulders relaxing. "Thanks, Zuko."

His breath was caught in his throat, mesmerized by it. "Anytime," he finally croaked out.

Her face broke out into a large grin as she punched him on the arm. "Good looking out, buddy!"

"Yep," Zuko sighed dejectedly. "I've, uh…got your back."

So that's how she felt about him. After all this time, he's still 'buddy.'

Toph leaned against his side, resting contentedly as Zuko watched the colors of the late afternoon sun playing on her features. He rested his arm around her shoulders. It was a comfortable silence, neither of them creating conversation for the sake of filling up the silence.

It would be dinnertime soon; surely Toph would rather avoid the rest of their little group.

"Let's eat out tonight, Sparky," she said with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun on her skin.

"Since when could you read minds?"

"Oh, were you just thinking about food, too? I haven't eaten anything since I woke up, and I'm getting hungry."

"Hungry minds think alike," Zuko declared with a small chortle.

"I hear there's a new restaurant in town, let's try it."

"Ah, I get it," Zuko arched an eyebrow at her, despite her inability to see it. "You just wanted some curry." Zuko stood up and offered a hand to Toph.

Toph stuck her tongue out. "But you like curry too! Besides, it's immensely popular."

She waved it away gently and stood up on her own. Zuko couldn't help but feel the slight pang of pain in his heart.

"I wonder if I should send a messenger ahead of time to reserve the place for us,"

"Blech," Toph gagged. "Let's not be one of those elitist douchebags who use their power to rob people of their right to good curry. Besides, you're the Fire Lord and I'm the world's greatest earth bender—if they can't make a table for us, I'll make it myself."

Despite Toph's unintentional rejection, Zuko laughed as her fist connected with her palm.

"You want that curry real bad, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Toph was practically dragging him through town. Taking a deliberate stride to two of Toph's rapid steps, Zuko followed.

The crowd watched with a mix of confusion and amusement as their Fire Lord was led by a lady only two-thirds of his size. He only grinned at his subjects as they shuffled to bow respectfully when they got caught staring.

Out of the corner of his burnt eye, Zuko noticed a familiar merchant smiling at the sight of the couple.

"Wait here," Zuko told Toph, wrenching his wrist out of her hold.

"What? Why?"

"I have to go, uh…take care of something." Good answer, Zuko mentally commended himself. It was a bit vague, but not untrue. He didn't tell a lie, yet he kept his purpose a secret.

Toph's eyebrows furrowed but let his hand go anyway, marching to stall opposite his direction with a huff.

"I won't take long," he promised.

Zuko quickly weaved through the crowd and made his way to the merchant's stall.

"Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko," the elder man bowed.

"Good evening, Yao-Zhou," greeted Zuko in return. "Is the latest batch of my medicine ready yet?"

"Yes, your majesty," he answered, placing a small, translucent bottle on the table, filled with mulberry-colored liquid.

"Good," Zuko reached into his robes and pulled out several gold coins, more than enough for the potion.

"Y-your majesty?" the apothecary began meekly.

"Hm?" Zuko placed the bottle in the innermost pockets of his robes, ensuring that it was tightly sealed.

"With all due respect, your majesty…I don't think it's very safe for you to be taking that at such a high dosage. It's still a very new formula…not even I know of its possible side effects."

"I appreciate your concern, Yao-Zhou. But I assure you, I will be fine. Besides," Zuko's eyes dimmed as he put a hand over his chest and began walking towards the exit. "It helps make the pain go away."

Yao-Zhou only nodded mutely as he watched his Fire Lord exit his shop, keeping his weathered eyes on him until he got lost in the crowd.

Zuko still felt the repercussions of Azula's lightning years after he had barely redirected it. The burn mark on his chest served only as a reminder of a close encounter with death. Before he had discovered this potion, the pain became so intense that he wished he had never even attempted to save Katara.

He bit back a bitter laugh. How would that have looked on his newly-reformed hero resume?

"What's wrong?"

Of his feet's own volition, he found himself standing directly beside Toph. Her foggy green eyes gazed up at him questioningly.

He looked down into their milky depths. Her unwavering perceptiveness still amazed him. Her sightless eyes gave her insight to a person's true character.

"Yes." There was no use lying, she would just chew him out. "I don't want to talk about it, but just know I'm taking care of it. You don't need to be worried."

She flashed him a bemused grin. "Whatever it is, Sparky, you better be."

He smiled warmly at her, silently thanking her understanding his reluctance to explain any further. "Our curry awaits, madam."

Zuko jutted out an elbow for Toph, and grinned when she looped an enthusiastic arm around it.

They made their way towards Khao Soi Lao Curry and enjoyed their meals.

"Oh!" Zuko exclaimed in the midst of a bite of his red roast duck curry. "I have something for you. Remind me when we get back to the palace."

"If it's important, you'll remember it yourself."

Toph's dismissive comment made Zuko blur the lines between a frown and a pout. He wanted Toph to remind him of her present so he could tease her that she really wanted it. It was a childish reason, but Zuko wanted it anyway. But as usual, Toph wasn't cooperating with his plans. Time to change tactics.

"Fine," he shrugged, poking at meaty duck leg. "If you never get your present, don't blame me."

"What is it anyway?" Toph took a sip of water to cool her burning mouth.

Zuko bit back a laugh. Her curiosity has been sparked. "Just wait until we get back."

"Just tell me what it is."

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

"You're no fun, Sparky."

"Says the girl who can't even wait for her surprise."

Toph drowned her sorrows with another spicy bite.

"What do you want to do after this?" asked Zuko as they neared the end of their meal.

"Not go back to the palace?"

Fairly certain of her reason, Zuko quipped. "Can't avoid them forever."

"Maybe not, but I'll avoid them for as long as I'm here."

They walked out of the shop after paying for their meal and enjoyed the cool night breeze. Under the moonlit sky, Toph's eyes were a shade of grey as they looked blankly forward. There were times when not even Zuko could decipher the emotions behind Toph's eyes. It frustrated him even more when he couldn't see any feelings at all.

"What are you thinking about?"

Toph gave him a bemused look. He assumed it was because of the cliché question. "Where I'm travelling to next," she answered after a pause.

"Oh."

"That it?"

"Guess so."

_No_. Zuko shoved his hands into the folds of his robe. _I was thinking maybe you'd stay here. You know, with me. Forever? I mean, we can take a vacation once a year, where ever you want. Name it and we'll go, I promise. Just tell me you'll stay with me._

"I was thinking of heading east, towards the desert."

"But you have poor 'vision' in sand."

"I know. I'll go anyway, to get better."

"No," Zuko's lips stretched to a thin line. "Absolutely not."

"Excuse me?" Toph scoffed.

"Toph, I'm not going to sit back and let you go on an 'adventure' to the desert—it's dangerous by yourself—"

"Have you forgotten about my awe-inspiring sand sculpture, Sparky?"

"The sand on the beach was compacted because it was moist with the sea water. It was solid and stable enough for you to manipulate. You're going into an area with very little precipitation, where the sand is as loose as it gets. There are still renegades who would do anything to get back at _us_ for dethroning my father. The desert bandits could have some of these factions. Do you realize how nearly _defenseless_ you would be?"

Toph blinked. Once, twice. And Zuko did also, surprised by his own outburst.

"Heh," Toph grinned, turning away. She climbed over a pillar and catapulted herself onto an unsuspecting rooftop. Zuko followed, keeping a wary eye just in case she falls.

"You're being over protective, how cute." There was the slightest hint of mockery in her voice, and he didn't miss it.

"Don't worry, you old worry-wart," continued Toph. "I have someone meeting me at the border to guide me…gonna be my teacher for sand-bending. From what I've 'seen' our methods are very different, but I figured it's worth a shot."

"How do you know this person can be trusted, huh?" challenged Zuko.

Toph shifted her gaze in his direction. "I know when people are insincere," her expression all but screamed 'duh!'

"Besides, he just didn't strike me as the type of guy who'd have the motive to lie."

"Hn." Something resembling jealousy bubbled in the pits of Zuko's stomach. "You never know, he could be another Azula."

"Your sister's a once-in-a-lifetime type of psycho."

"Maybe you didn't meet one in your previous life, and you're overdue."

"Well he _did _kinda remind me of you." Toph sat on the angled tiles of the rooftop and made space for Zuko. "Well, at least, when I first got to know you. Except he didn't stutter as much."

"How does that relate to Azula? And I burned your feet, remember?" Zuko winced, remembering that night. That was a good greeting, he applauded himself sarcastically.

"It's a good thing he doesn't firebend, then, huh?"

Zuko smiled at Toph's playful grin.

"But a little after that, after you and Aang visited the Sun Warriors. When I met him," Toph's voice softened as she wrapped her arms around her folded knees. "He reminded me so much of you. It was like he was going through a similar change that you went through. Like he was just beginning to find himself and his true purpose."

Zuko sat behind her, positioning his legs on either sides of hers and pulled her against his chest. "You've got a knack for finding reformed bad boys, don't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sparky, you were never such a bad ass," she elbowed him lightly.

"Heh," he smirked as he rested his chin atop her head.

"Make a wish, Toph," Zuko mumbled, his gaze following a shooting star.

He closed his eyes and repeated in his mind what he so desperately longed for.

"Wanna know what I wished for?" Toph interrupted his mantra.

"If you tell me, it wouldn't come true." _And if you wished for the same thing I did, I'd hate for it not to._

"I wished that a certain someone would turn up the heat, I'm getting cold."

Zuko repositioned his head to rest on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and sighing against her skin. A familiar silence blanketed over them as the cool evening winds nipped at their skin.

"Let's go back to the palace, Toph, it's getting late."

He took her tired nod as an agreement and carried her on his back. It was amazing how someone who was so light could control the sturdiest of the elements. Earth, then metal…and now she wants to conquer sand?

Maybe he ought to teach her firebending? Maybe she can even surpass Aang as the Avatar. Zuko chuckled.

He entered the palace through a small passageway in the garden. Stealthily, he maneuvered in the shadows towards his room, peeking around corners to ensure no one detected their presence. It filled him with a subtle hint of thrill to be sneaking around in his own home, with an unconscious girl in tow.

Upon reaching his chamber, he deposited Toph gently onto the bed and removed her outer robes. He took a moment to look at her peaceful face and couldn't resist the desire to kiss her vulnerable lips.

A tongue darting out to gently lick his closed mouth took him by surprise, and the hand that entangled with his hair kept him from pulling away.

Zuko smirked as he initiated a fiercer kiss. With their lips still attached, he crawled on top of her and let his hands wander underneath her remaining clothes.

Toph ran her hands along his side, pausing at the belt to play with it briefly before untying the knot. Zuko's outer robes draped over them loosely as they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Thanks for doing half the job for me," she grinned, motioning to her half-naked body.

"My pleasure," he grinned back, shrugging off his robes, leaving only his trousers on.

Zuko placed his hands on the hem of Toph's shirt and deftly removed it, leaving her only with her underwear on.

Toph eagerly removed his strained trousers, while Zuko caressed the soft skin by her hipbone before pulling off the white cloth. Her hands reached his, stopping him.

"Wha--?" Zuko was bewildered. Why was she denying him?

"My present, I want it," explained Toph in a nonchalant manner.

With a groan, Zuko moved off of her to reach into his night stand. He patted the drawer blindly, until his fingers found its goal.

He crawled over to Toph who sat against his pillows, stroking her inner thigh seductively. Inviting him, teasing him.

Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat.­­ Wordlessly, he placed himself beside her and secured the jewelry around her narrow neck. She gasped as she touched the precious stones around her neck, feeling its mineral construction.

"It's…so pretty, Zuko," Toph murmured. "What is it?"

"It's a stone that originated from lava emitted by a specific volcano, it came to be what it is now after hundreds of years of being weathered," explained Zuko. "It's a tough gem, just like you are. Beautiful, too…"

His words faded as Toph's lips crashed down to his. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she straddled him, her legs crisscrossing behind his back.

"So where were we?" Toph breathed, letting Zuko go on top of her once more.

"Right about…" Zuko positioned his hands on either side of Toph's hips, hooking his fingers at her undergarments. "Here." He dipped his head and began leaving small lovebites along Toph's collarbone, enjoying the sound of her small mewls and becoming increasingly aroused by each one as he removed her only remaining piece of clothing.

**-x-**

Toph emitted a loud yawn as she cradled a hot cup of acai tea towards her room.

"Where were you last night?" Katara's shrill voice cut through the morning's silence, Toph's drowsy senses failing to see the waterbender coming.

"None of your business," Toph frowned, continuing along the corridor.

"Where'd you get that necklace, huh, Toph?" Katara demanded. "Do you have a secret lover that you run off to at night?"

Toph cursed mentally as she secured her silken robe around her neck, effectively hiding the accused jewelry. "I said it's none of your business!"

"Toph," Katara insisted earnestly, moving in front of her to block her path. "Sokka was waiting outside your room all last night to apologize, and he said you never came back. This isn't the first time you've just vanished!"

A flood of déjà vu overtook Toph as she remembered their arguments from many years ago, when Katara chastised her about scamming scammers. She was only twelve, then, and Katara's stifling motherly nature was forgivable. But she was older now, no longer a child to be watched over.

"Look, Sugar Queen," she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm a full-grown adult and I don't have to answer to you or anyone else. It is _my_ business where I choose to sleep and I am not, under any circumstances, obligated to explain to you, _of all people_, of my whereabouts. You are not my mother, so stop acting like it. Learn to mind your own business!"

Toph felt Katara's flustered attempts at piecing words together.

"What's going on here?" Zuko strode over to them casually, though he was already adorned in his royal garb.

"Toph has been running off to who-knows-where at night with _complete_ disregard to our worry!" Toph felt Katara's sense of accomplishment at rattling off. Too bad she picked the wrong comrade.

"Katara, Toph isn't a little girl anymore. What she does with her time is her prerogative," said Zuko solemnly.

Toph smirked at Katara's surprise.

"What if she's hanging around bad company?!" Katara's voice had risen quite a few notches. "What if she's sleeping around with random guys like some—some—tramp?! Who knows what kind of shady character she was with last night!"

"Now listen here—!" Toph took a step forward to yell at Katara right in the face, but Zuko held her back.

"That's unlikely," he said with all the composure he has garnered as Fire Lord. "Toph spent the night in my room."

The way he said it with such detachment was a surprise to Toph, though she felt his heart rate increase slightly. _What are you doing, you imbecile?!_

Shock and confusion are two very different emotions, contrary to popular belief. Shock is being surprised at what happened, while vaguely accepting the situation. Confusion is not knowing what to believe at all. Katara found herself torn between them.

Zuko laughed in response to Katara's facial expression. No, Toph knew, he forced that laugh. It was hollow and humorless.

"Don't give me that look, Katara, you don't have to worry. I slept on the couch while she took the bed."

Acceptance seemed to settle within the water bender. "What was she doing in your room in the first place?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Toph and I were on our way back from the gardens and we saw Sokka pacing in front of her door. She didn't want to deal with him, so I volunteered we stay in my room until he goes away. Unfortunately, she had fallen asleep by the time Sokka gave up."

Toph's jaw almost dropped at the ease with which Zuko lied.

"Oh," Katara said, nodding. Her accusing tone had settled to that of caring as she addressed Toph, "You can't avoid him forever."

"Yeah, yeah, Sugar Queen. I've heard that whole speech from Sparky last night."

"And I'm sorry for saying all those crazy things. I know you're not the type to sleep around, I've just been very worried."

"Whatever," Toph was mostly just relieved her and Zuko's secret hadn't been discovered.

"But you still haven't told me who got you that necklace. I still think it's a boyfriend. An expensive-looking jewelry like that must have come from someone special," her voice had taken on a light, teasing tone.

"Don't be stupid."

"It was from me." Zuko interjected.

Toph felt her blood run cold.

"I found it while looking through some of my mom's old things a couple of months back. She had an affinity for Earth Kingdom jewelry, something about how they're "the highest caliber of craftsmanship" she's ever seen. And seeing as how Toph is like the Earth Kingdom hero of the war, I felt mother would have wanted her to have it."

The speed at which Toph's heart rate changed could not be healthy. But Zuko's unnecessary divulgement of information made her wary. That, and the backstory he just fed Katara was total bull.

Something had changed within Zuko, Toph realized. He no longer regarded Katara like a lost puppy, seeking approval. He no longer felt any duty to do good with her as he had since he had first joined team Avatar.

As if unable to thoroughly process the barrage of information so early in the morning, Katara only agreed and then excused herself.

"What the hell was that, Sparky?!" hissed Toph as soon as she determined Katara was out of earshot.

"What the hell was what?" Zuko repeated coolly, guiding both of them into the nearest empty room.

Toph tightened her grip on the now-cold cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh, lighten up," Zuko laughed. His regular, heart-felt laugh was back. An unexplainable sense of relief came over Toph. "Got you off the hook with Sugar Queen, didn't it?"

"Well you're perky early in the morning."

"First of all, it's almost ten-thirty. It is hardly 'early in the morning.' Second, I just got out of a successful budgeting meeting. And thirdly, I'm always in a good mood in the morning—at least, whenever you're around."

Toph rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to woo me, stop it. I'm already sleeping with you, aren't I?"

"What, I can't romance my own lover?" Zuko feigned innocence.

Toph felt an indistinguishable emotion bursting forth from Zuko. He took the cup out of her hands and placed it on a nearby dresser.

"Toph," he began, taking her hands and enveloping them with his own. "Would you like to stay at this palace? With me?"

She tried to pry her hands away, but it was futile. His grip was stronger. "No," she scoffed. "What are you getting at, Sparky? It's way too early and I don't have time for your shenanigans."

**-x-**

There was something about the days prior that made Zuko certain that something had changed within his and Toph's relationship. He had spent the past few weeks exchanging letters with Uncle Iroh, explaining with words as best as he can his feelings for Toph. The older man was ecstatic at the news, and suggested he search for a rare rock that is formed from the lava of Mt. Saranghabnida on an isolated archipelago.

Zuko thought it was a brilliant idea, convinced that the combination of earth and fire was the perfect symbol of their unity.

Iroh had also warned him to take it slow, and avoid making Toph feel as if she's backed against a wall—for she would only carve a hole out and escape.

But there was something about today that made him feel like he could do anything. He had convinced the financial accountants that investing in school facilities and unbiased education was best, and he further lowered military spending, allocating the money instead on the displaced families from the colonies.

And today, he's gonna shut them up about another subject, too. He kneeled down on one knee.

"Toph, will you marry me?" All humor was gone from his voice.

"What?" Toph's voice was not much more than a squeak.

"These past two years, well, they weren't exactly how I've expected, but I don't regret anything."

"What the hell are you talking about, Zuko?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you."

Toph's green eyes pierced through his, as if searching his soul. There a brief moment when an overwhelming fear flashed through her eyes. And then it became calculating, until it dissolved into nothingness. The sightless eyes he enjoyed gazing into bore no emotion.

"No, Zuko," she said, letting her long dark bangs hide her face. "You don't."

"Yes, I do," Zuko insisted, his eyebrows furrowing. "What, you think I'd _lie_ about something like this?"

"You've convinced yourself that this is the truth, so I can't tell if it's a lie when not even you can."

"Toph, listen…"

"Stop—"

"I love you!"

"No, you don't! You _love_ kissing me. You _love_ fucking me. But you don't love _me_."

"Will you _listen_ to yourself?!" Zuko exclaimed, aghast.

"_You_ listen! You don't love me. You're comfortable with me, we get along great, but there is a great deal of difference between familiarity and love. Please, Zuko, just drop it."

He could have been mistaken, but Zuko could have sworn there were tears on the corners of Toph's eyes as she left the room. His shoulders slumped, and dull pain echoed within his chest.

Somewhere between feeling like he could be Phoenix King and Melon Lord, his heart was shattered.

What Iroh didn't tell Zuko about the myth of Saranghabnida was the attraction between its two properties, earth and fire, and how they always find a way to reunite with each other without anyone else's knowledge, and only bursts forth when both are ready.

* * *

**Author's Note: **…This took forever, didn't it? Please don't hate me! T.T But look, even though this chapter has nothing to do with Halloween, I got it done just in time for the occasion! Woo hoo! Twenty-eight pages to celebrate! Hopefully, three weeks is the longest you guys will have to wait. Unfortunately, school and work is pretty much duopolizing my time, but I promise to do my hardest to update quickly! Mmmkay, I'll get right down to the responses.

Review Replies:

**Lulu**: Speaking of Tokka…I came across a few Zukka pics on deviant art, and they were pretty adorable. Oh wait, that has nothing to do with Tokka, only Sokka. Eh heh, I'm glad my story is making you love my native Avatar shipping!

**Snea**: Hey, I know you from DA! I'm glad you find the story satisfactory so far…I didn't even know there was a "hype" surrounding it!

**Avatargirl92**: …So Sokka didn't have much of an appearance at all this chapter, but I can guarantee you our prince charming Zuko will have that matter taken care of! :D

**Miyiku**: I'm glad you feel special. I love feeling special! And yeah, I've always viewed Sokka as a bit of a perv…maybe that's just me being weird.

**Shirozero**: You know, I was going to have Zuko hold his confession for another chapter but I couldn't help it! I'm tired of the cuddly-wuddly-foofs. I wanted Toph to give her cold shoulder and flat out rejection. I wanted some drama! Mwahaha! But I'm not very good at drama, so I probably screwed it up, but hey, that's okay, right?

**Brotherchimo**: Man, this is the COMPLETE opposite of what you wanted, huh? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but look, there's quite a bit of fluff in this chapter, to balance out the ending scene!

**Liooness**: You know, for Toph, I'm almost sure she'd rather go to Zuko than to anyone else to take care of her. He's not the type to ask questions or nag her about it. Hee hee, and thanks!

**Animefreak03**: Aww, Toph is like a little commitment-phobe, isn't she? That makes her so adorable! And as for the relationship deal, to each their own. Whatever tickles your pickle, man!

**Lazyguy90**: Threesomes aren't _that _crazy. A good amount of people are into them. Haha. And your comment convinced me to do a last minute change in the chapter name! I've decided that since Zuko is all pro-active in this chapter, I've decided to title it after him! Anyway, he'll have to go through a few more hardships before he gets Toph, because if there's no struggle, then the reward means nothing.

**Mlkoolc86**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Party in the Afterlife**: …Yes, yes he does. And Toph? Not be bone-headed? That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!

**Lillythemarshmellowqueen**: That's good to know! This update wasn't quite as 'soon' as everyone hoped, but I finally got around to it!

**Blz1990**: That was just a total dick move on Sokka's part. You are completely right about sympathizing with Toph, haha.

**Cutie in boots**: There's not much Sokka in this chapter, but worry not! Next chapter will explain the aftermath with Sokka.

**Antie** **Jonas Bro's**: …You're against the Jonas Brothers…? T.T I kinda like them…although they kind of looked silly in a poster I saw in OfficeMax today. Made me giggle. Oh, and Toph would NEVER get a promise ring, haha. She just doesn't seem like the type of girl. Oh, side fact: The whole promise ring idea? Inspired by the JoBros. B) (And my sister's sudden announcement to get one for herself.)

**Kagegahashiru**: I'm glad the story makes you want to stick around!

**Njblackwolf**: Aww, yay! I'm glad you find it cute, and of course one of them falling in love was bound to happen. I just didn't want it be Toph pining for Zuko. Haha.

**Evilevergreen**: I doubt you'd ever read this, seeing as you said you've been completely turned off from the story, but I thought about mentioning Mai in the first chapter. But I decided to save her story for later. And I'm sorry that one little sentence had closed your mind to the option of reading the next chapters. To each his own, I guess. :)

**ShikaruTo**: Haha, I used to tease my friend (who was in absolute love with Sasuke for a while) by calling him Sasu-gay. I know, I'm so creative. And haha, when it comes to people's sexual fantasies, you never know what someone would want. In an awkward game of truth or dare, I found out some weird stuff from whom I thought to be the sanest people in the world. And I wish I were Toph in this story, too. T.T

**Sarah**: Aw, no worries! I'm just glad you're enjoying this fic. And it's your first TOKO! *squeal* I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I never would have pegged my story to be a good introduction to the world of Toko!

**Forever**: It wouldn't be fun if Toph and Zuko just up and fell in love, now would it? Haha. I know you want them to get together, I do, too! They're just gonna do it in a very long-winded way, so sit back for more twists!

**YumKiwiDelicious**: Dun dun dun dunn indeed! It's too bad Toph wasn't awake. She probably would have been too tired to dismiss Zuko as coldly as she did this chapter.

**Blade Summers**: I swear, from the moment I saw Suki, I thought of her as a freak in the sheets. Especially after the Boiling Rock episodes, no lie. But I'm glad you like the way I just wormed that in there! And umm…the second part of your review confused me. O.o;

**Dothead**: I'm glad you do! Is ten days since your review soon enough? Haha. Oh, and your name is cute. Dothead. Tee hee, makes me giggle.

**Lorelai** **Kline**: So, umm…I hope your bladder is okay. Withholding urine isn't very healthy, I've heard. And relieving your bladder is good times. Haha, I'm glad you find the characters believable, but it'll be a while before the ring and the weding! And oh no! This chapter is twice as long as my usual chapter! I hope you didn't have to pee this time.

**C00kiemon**: …You mean it? Your review made me tear up a little. I love both Zuko and Toph so much, so I try my best, and I'm glad it shows! Thank you!

**aGirlNamedMouse**: Holy crap? Is that a good thing or a bad thing! And here's your update, haha.

**Bloody Waterfalls**: I took on this story knowing it was going to be a lot of work! And I, for one, am excited to take on the challenge! *flashes victory sign*

**Kiki09**: …I'm updating, uh…now? Hee hee.

Thanks so much for your patience and support everyone!

Have a happy and safe Halloween!


	10. 9 Distance, Pt 1

Title: The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

Summary: Zuko and Toph are friends. Sometimes lovers, but only when it's convenient. No questions asked, no strings attached—but of course, that was inevitable.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. The characters are not mine. All I own so far is this plot…and this computer that I'm typing it with, but that's about it. It's a sad existence.

A/N: **PLEASE READ.** While reading this chapter, please keep in mind that the time intervals between Toph's and Zuko's point of views are inconsistent and are completely independent of each other. Basically, this chapter is like two totally different stories that have no relation to each other, time-wise. That is all, thank you for reading this bothersome note. :D

* * *

The Verisimilitude between Tangled Sheets

**Chapter Nine – _Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, Maybe _**

**_Part I_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Thanks for letting me stay for the night," Toph said, enjoying her cup of freshly-brewed tea as she replayed the past few blurry days in slow motion in her mind.

She ran. As far as she could from Zuko's palace, she ran. Her eyes remained tightly shut—clearly done out of habit for it's not like she can see with them at all—as she focused her attention on his dissipating presence.

With shallow breaths, she eventually slowed down before settling into a quickly-paced walk.

"Toph!" a voice cried out behind her. She didn't give any sign of recognition.

"I'm sorry, Toph!" the voice was becoming closer. She knew perfectly well who it was, it was all too familiar. But he was very near the very bottom of the list of people she wanted to encounter. She opened her dry mouth to protest the oncoming existence, but no sound came out. She struggled to find the energy to run before deciding it was futile.

When he finally caught up next to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, urging her to stop.

"I'm sorry about what I said," his voice was nervous but not dishonest. "I was way out of line."

Toph kept silent, offering no response but to shrug off his offending hand.

"My actions were completely unacceptable, and if you're going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the time we're here, I completely understand. Just please, forgive me?"

A vein in Toph's head throbbed. There was no use being angry with him, and she had bigger problems to worry about. Taking a deep breath, she conceded and resumed walking. "Whatever."

"Leaving already?" Sokka jogged to catch up with her.

"What does it look like?"

"Oh," he finally stopped following her. "See ya at the Kyoshi Festival at spring, right?"

Toph shrugged, not caring whether he saw her response or not.

"Okay then!" he called. "Stay safe, have fun, be good!"

And thus, Toph continued on her journey. She camped on undisturbed earth, enjoying the undiluted closeness she felt with her element. A week later, she had stumbled upon the base of the Order of the White Lotus, whose kind members were more than happy to accommodate her.

"You've become a beautiful young woman, Lady Toph," said Piandao sincerely.

"You're sure to break hearts some day, eh?" King Bumi added with a rough cackle.

Toph could have sworn she remained stoic, but she felt the knowing glances the wise men exchanged.

"Perhaps she already has." Pakkun spoke, and Toph openly flinched.

Iroh gave a hearty chuckle. "Well, what else did we expect from our feisty earthbender?"

The others soon stood up and retired to their own rooms, leaving the two in silence.

"My nephew," Iroh began, referencing Zuko. "He meant well, I am sure of it."

Toph said nothing.

"However, he doesn't always think things through. Though I know you're aware of that."

She felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"He probably rushed into things, as he so often does, and in doing so, scared you away. He will want to wait for you, but he cannot do it forever."

Toph felt herself nod, not fully understanding his words. She heard him bid her a good night, and she returned the gesture before returning to the guest room.

Zuko's warning of rebellious blocs entered her mind. She cursed. If only she knew how to write, she could send a letter to her shishou to let him know about the change of schedule. However, Toph didn't have enough time to mull over learning the written language, as she clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to escape Zuko's confession.

It would only be a matter of time, she told herself, until she reaches the desert. While there, Toph vowed to focus all her attention to training and put the episode with Zuko behind her.

She left the comfort of her bed before anyone in the Order awoke.

**-x-**

Back in the palace, Zuko monotonously ran through meetings and paperwork, emotionally paralyzed at Toph's departure.

The down side to being a hero was that they were required to have an inextinguishable hope. They were obligated to always cling on to the small chance, despite unfavorable odds. And so with that in mind, he waited, day after day, in the hope that she would return.

No, Zuko wasn't so delirious that he expected her to declare her everlasting love for him. No, all he wanted was for Toph to burst through his door, crack a joke, and they would both pretend as if nothing happened.

But as months passed, his landscape remained the same and his underground pipes remained undisturbed.

It seemed as if to even hope for Toph's friendship was foolish.

"Your majesty," a servant bowed deeply upon entering his office. "Pardon the interruption. A visitor is waiting for you at the foyer."

"Tell them to come back another day," Zuko all but snapped. "I don't have the time for this."

"My, my, Zuko," a voice drawled from behind the curtained door. "Is that how you treat all your ex-girlfriends?"

"Show yourself," ordered Zuko impatiently, annoyed at the familiarity with which she spoke.

"It's only been three years since we broke up; don't say you've forgotten me already." Mai glided through the curtain and made a motion to dismiss the servant. "I'm hurt, Zuko."

The dull sarcasm still resonated in her voice.

"Mai!" Zuko unconsciously leaned against his plush chair, driven back by the surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the capital, decided to stop by," she strode over to his desk, resting a hand on it and displaying a ringed finger.

Zuko suddenly became very conscious of his own hands, weaving them together.

"You're not wearing your ring anymore," she stated. "Does that mean the rumors are true?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, but Mai took no notice, too wrapped up in observing her nails. "What rumors?"

"I've heard from several people that you've been getting…_friendly_…with a certain Earthbender," she emphasized.

Zuko's nostrils flared. How dare she get involved with his business after three years of absence. "No."

"No? So it wasn't just a friendly encounter?"

"Nothing happened between Toph and I."

"You sure? I heard she's spent the night in your chamber on more than one occasion."

"She was sick," he answered stiffly, not wanting to elaborate much further. Outright denial would have only furthered her suspicion. "And the other night was because she was hysterical. I merely tried to comfort her."

He fed her the same lie he fed Katara, "She took the bed while I slept on the couch. Nothing indecent happened."

Mai's face transitioned from one of hostile indifference to that of relief.

"I'm glad," she said softly, her amber eyes considerably getting warmer. "And here I was thinking that little blind girl took my place."

Mai leaned over the desk and cupped Zuko's face before kissing him.

Zuko numbly returned the favor. _Mai, _he thought bitterly, _it is you who is taking her place._

**-x-**

Toph entered the area where solid earth thinned out to be replaced by sand.

"You're early."

She grinned, feeling Xin Sha's presence from several yards away. "How'd you know I was gonna be here today?"

"There was a rumor of a plan to capture one of the war heroes. I've taken care of them."

Toph strode over to him, despite the increasing fuzziness of her vision. "I could've taken them."

"Of course." Whether he was being patronizing or sincere, his voice betrayed no emotion. "Let's go," he took a step closer to her and widened his stance the slightest bit.

Sand danced around them, swirling until Toph felt only the fraction they were standing on and then…nothing. Toph couldn't 'see' anything else, not even disfigured images.

Were they…airborne?

"You'll be learning this technique." In their close proximity, Toph felt him cross his arms over his chest.

"Eh, _shishou_," she said uncertainly, unconsciously holding onto her new teacher's garb. "I can't 'see' anything in the air."

She felt him nod. "Exactly why you'll have to practice this. You'll have to figure out a way to connect to the earth while mid-air."

His tone was calm and even, with no hint of doubt.

"You just wanted to show off," she said with a smirk.

"Hn."

**-x-**

"But Lord Zuko!" one of his elder advisors pleaded. "You are well of marrying age and a union between you and Miss Mai would surely gather popular support!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Here they go again, pressuring him into marriage.

"Of course," he forced himself to answer. "I'll take care of the matter soon enough."

"But you told us _months_ ago that you had it taken care of already!"

_Ouch_. Though it was unintentional, that one remark went directly for the jugular. It hadn't gone exactly as he had planned, or rather, hoped. Toph refused him and he hasn't seen her since.

"As you know, Mai and I have rekindled our romance only five months ago. I am simply waiting for the right time to propose."

It was the same line Zuko had rehearsed in his head repeatedly to avoid murdering his marriage-manic advisors.

"If Miss Mai isn't adequate," his voice had dropped a tone. "I'm sure there will be plenty of other girls who would be honored to be your Fire Lady."

Just what he needed. A spineless, brainless tart who wants him for the power and the fame, in love only with his title and his face—the good part, anyway.

The truth is that Zuko was working up the _heart_ to propose. He would learn to love Mai as much as he thought he once did, and he would marry her, and they would have beautiful children and be a happy Fire Nation royal family.

His chest throbbed.

With a quick wave of his hand, he dismissed the elder man. As soon as he was alone, Zuko dove through his drawers for his medicine.

He wasn't getting any better, and the pain-relief promised by the mulberry-colored antidote became less and less effective as time went on. He felt his own immune system was working against him.

**-x-**

The beginning stages of her training were the hardest. The sand refused to submit to her whim as she struggled to control it.

"Don't focus too much on your footwork. Concentrate on forearms and quick hand movements." She tried to apply the concepts her master kept repeating.

After a month of very little progress, Toph found the training ground comparatively easier to 'see' in. He had compacted the sand for her.

"Don't pity me," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't."

"Then don't give me any handicaps!"

"You need them."

"I do not!"

"For now you do." Xin's tone held no room for argument and Toph begrudgingly complied, taking her frustrations out on the solidified sand.

He would watch her under the scalding afternoon sun, after he was finished with his morning briefings. He rarely bothered initiating small talk, deciding it was better to simply sit back and comment only when absolutely necessary. Occasionally, he would correct her stance, but most of the time he let her figure out her errors on her own.

"You can let the sand return to normal now," Toph chided during a break. "I'm getting the hang of this." As if to illustrate her point, Toph created a series of sand hills behind her.

She felt him regard her curiously. "I stopped using that technique a few weeks ago."

Toph's face broke into a large, triumphant grin. "I am _so_ awesome."

"Don't get cocky."

"See? You're not denying it."

He grunted, and Toph imagined him rolling his eyes. She laughed.

Sometimes, when Toph was unable to sleep, she would return to the training grounds to practice. When she closed her eyes, she remembered Zuko's quiet murmurs as his lips trailed soft kisses along the shell of her ear and down to her neck. The memories were accompanied by a hollow pain in her chest, and she refused to answer to it. So she would go through stance after stance, forcing the sand to do her bidding, all so she could feel the boisterous beating of her adrenaline-fueled heart.

Because a part of her missed Zuko, but she refused to acknowledge it, and she would only return to her room after that small voice in her head withered off completely, if only for the night.

And in her attempt to make this denial her truth, she failed to notice Xin Sha watching her from his tower.

Tireless practice and minimal sleep took its toll on Toph's body as she found out one night when her much-improved 'vision' became increasingly fuzzy, and the last thing she remembered was the sound of frantic footsteps before slipping away into consciousness.

**-x-**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Zuko scrunched his eyes close as he felt the familiar metallic taste overwhelm his mouth. Blood rose up from his throat as he rushed towards the restroom, before spilling over to the porcelain sink.

At this rate, his council would find out about his worsening condition. He had rushed out of the meeting chamber gracelessly, without bothering to excuse himself and with a hand over his lips.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" A hesitant knock came from the other side of the door.

Zuko cupped his hands under the running water before pouring some into his mouth. He let the cold liquid swirl inside, diluting the blood before spitting out the pink-tinged result.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" The voice was now urgent.

"I'm alright," he said, straining his throat so the other would be able to hear. "I'll be right out."

After splashing cold water over his face, Zuko took a deep breath before exiting the restroom.

"L—Lord Zuko!" One of his advisers gasped audibly. Zuko followed his subordinate's eyes and cursed. In his rush, he had failed to notice the blood stain that stood out against the gold trim of his robes.

The double-doors to the meeting room slammed open to allow the healers that rushed in.

"That's not necessary," said Zuko in the most calming tone he could muster. "I'm alright, rea—" His hands flew upwards, over his mouth, as he a coughing fit engulfed him.

_This is convincing_, he thought wryly as he felt blood seep through his fingers.

He felt one of the medics pry his hand away from his face, only to replace it with a cool fabric. This was the fourth time he had coughed up blood this month, and his body felt weakened. He felt his body being hoisted onto a stretcher and in the distance, he heard someone calling for Mai.

The royal healers carefully maneuvered his body towards the palace infirmary.

"Sleep, Zuko," Mai's voice commanded.

Zuko's heart clenched once again and he felt a cold sweep over him, leaving goosebumps on his skin. There was no warmth in her voice, it offered him no solace. Zuko bit his lips as he fought back the liquid stinging his eyes. The last he saw were Mai's shallow, amber pools, cold and unfeeling, before he felt her hands close his eyes.

He surrendered, feeling the warm liquid trace his tear ducts before disappearing into his thick hair. This was the woman he was expected to spend the rest of his life with.

When he awoke several hours later, he was granted a week's rest from meetings and other royal formalities.

"We have found high amounts of iron in your blood," the head medic told him. "Lord Zuko, we are not sure what could have caused this, but a sufficient amount of rest and a low-iron diet should suffice."

Zuko spent most of that time in his private garden, left to his thoughts in solitude. It dimly registered that he had barely seen Mai the last few months. He would be wrapped up in his office, without any idea of where she was or what she was doing. Even now, in his sick leave, he had only seen her during the evenings. It saddened him slightly that he didn't care much.

The week passed by all too quickly for his liking, however, as Zuko found himself pestered by the elders as soon as he set foot in his office.

"Fire Lord, _please_, in your condition, it would be best to secure an heir immediately! You _must_ get married and produce one!"

"I'm sick, not dying," Zuko twitched, annoyed and mildly embarrassed by the elder's insinuation.

"Even so," he said impatiently. "How will the other nations view a leader who is still not married at twenty-five? Most men your age have settled down by now!"

"I'm only twenty-three," Zuko corrected dryly.

"Fire Lord, our nation has no doubt been weakened by the war reparations we were forced to comply with. A union between you and a respected noblewoman would only do good for our country."

_And what about what's good for me?_ Zuko wanted to demand. It was selfish, he knew, and he decided against voicing it.

"There is a law, Lord Zuko, that a leader who is unable to produce a male heir by age thirty can be overthrown by the council, and replaced by the next in line."

"What kind of a bogus law is that?"

"It is to secure the nation for the next generations."

Zuko groaned. The next and the _only_ one in line for the throne was Azula. Prisoner of war or not, she still had her royal birthrights. And knowing that some members of the council would prefer her in power sickened him.

"I've got time," he said, mostly to comfort himself.

"It's been almost five years since you've ascended to power, Lord Zuko. Think about how quickly that time has passed by," the elder gave him another wary glance before leaving.

Zuko walked over to a hidden vault, brushing aside the wooden shelf to reveal the metal underneath. He opened it and pulled out a small, velveteen box.

Maybe he should've listened to his uncle's advice. Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't rushed his proposal to Toph. Zuko opened the box and pulled out the small ring. Its large diamond stone caught the setting sun, making the green gems that surrounded it shine as well.

It matched the necklace he had given her. And he couldn't bear the thought of giving it to anyone else.

With a sigh, Zuko returned it to its cushioned home and closed the metal door.

He'll just have to buy a new ring.

**-x-**

From his spot by the window, Xin Sha glanced over to Toph as she mumbled incoherently, consciousness slowly returning to her and attempted to sit up.

"It would be best if you didn't strain yourself," Toph recognized his voice. Her attempts to discern her surroundings proved futile, as she was not in direct contact with earth.

"What happened, shishou?" asked Toph, letting her head fall back into the pillow.

"You've over-exerted yourself and fainted. You've been out for a good four hours."

_Damn it, again?_ It seemed only a few weeks ago when she had collapsed in front of Zuko, when in reality, it's been several months. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost five in the morning."

Toph heard his footsteps coming closer, aiding her to sit up. "Where am I, anyway?"

"My room."

"Oh." It seemed whenever she passed out, she recovered in some guy's room.

There was a stretch of silence between them. The men who find her never seemed to just take her to a medical center which, Toph figured, is the logical destination.

"I didn't know where your room was," Xin's answer was almost childish in its bluntness, as if it were the most common thing to overlook. Toph laughed. "Where did you sleep?"

"I don't sleep," he stated blankly, extracting another round of chortle from Toph. He blinked, dumbfounded as to what made her react that way.

"Ah," she breathed once she composed herself. "So you _can_ be funny."

Xin's brows furrowed. "I was being serious."

"Hm…" she ignored his statement. "Now all that's left is to make you laugh."

"Ha ha, Toph. Ha ha." he enunciated ever syllable. "Happy?"

The next few days were spent in relative comfort as Toph's teacher allowed her to practice only the most basic sand techniques.

"It wouldn't do either of us any good if you passed out again," he had explained gruffly, before leaving to attend to an urgent meeting.

"You must be something else, kid," said Doku.

"I'm not a kid," Toph grumbled at the man who was appointed to look after her in Xin's absence.

"I've got a good six years on you," he replied easily. "So, to me, you are very much a kid."

She ignored him, launching a set of sand missiles towards an unassuming wall.

"Xin Sha doesn't take new students often. Come to think of it, it's been about four years since his only one…Can't really blame him, of course, especially with what happened."

Toph's ears perked, intrigued. "What happened?"

"He was abducted in an attempt to get to me," Toph suddenly felt Xin's presence, his voice tense and remorseful.

"Ah," Doku said, attempting to lighten the mood. "But we got him back safely so everything turned out fine."

"Will you _ever_ learn to keep your mouth shut?" Xin asked Doku, a teasing weariness in his voice.

"You know I'm bad at that, little brother. Besides," Toph felt the closeness between the two men and smiled at them. "You picked a good apprentice this time. She's much cuter."

"You can go away now," Xin grumbled. She felt the sand beneath her shift, dragging Xin's laughing older brother away.

"Shishou, you and your brother are very different from each other."

"You've been training here for months. You can call me by my name, you know."

"I am, kind of." Toph shrugged. "'Shi' is kinda like that 'Xi' in your name, and since _shishou_ means master, so I just mix it all together. So your nickname is Xishou!"

"Ah, and here I thought you referred to me as your master out of respect," he answered dryly.

"Someday," he swore, once Doku was completely out of earshot. "I'm going to kill him with his own poison."

"Eh?" _That's an odd threat_, thought Toph.

"He's a big fan of chemicals. Poisons and antidotes, he's the man for it. He's annoying, but useful."

"Interesting…" Toph trailed off, remembering the night when Zuko rushed to an apothecary. She had asked a stranger to tell her the name of the store he entered. An uneasy feeling came over her, similar to the one she felt that night, when Zuko admitted that something was bothering him.

"Do you miss him?" Xin's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Miss who?" Toph feigned innocence.

"You get that same faraway look in your eyes whenever you're thinking about him."

"I'm blind. My eyes carry the same expression everyday."

"Wrong. They change according to your moods. "

"They're _my_ eyes, I think I'd know."

"Just because you can't see out of them doesn't mean others can't use them to look into you. Besides, you said his name at least three times while you were passed out—oh, and you're blushing right now, by the way. I took a stab in the dark and apparently hit jackpot." His voice now held a victorious tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Toph said, annoyed.

"Don't play stupid with me, Toph."

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "I don't miss Zuko."

"So you won't care that he's engaged?"

The sand that Toph was molding into a boulder fell to a shapeless heap. She felt her body numb momentarily, before gathering her bearings and collected the sand once again. "Of course not. He's my friend, I'm happy for him."

Xin hummed the tune of 'liar, liar, pants on fire!' under his breath. "Well don't throw a party for him just yet; it's only a rumor."

"I'm done with training for the day," she announced and walked away briskly.

Toph wanted to throw the boulder she had created over her teacher's head at his roundabout way of comforting her. But even more so, she wanted to smash it over her own head to crush the nagging feeling that had started to gnaw at her insides at Zuko's rumored engagement.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope the way this chapter skipped from one POV to the next wasn't too confusing. If it was, I'm very sorry, please let me know how I can improve on it for next chapter…Anyway, woo hoo! This one took less than two weeks! Anyway, as a heads up, the next chapter probably won't be until after December 8th…I have a website and a large research paper due before Thanksgiving, and after that I have finals, and I kind of want to pass. HOWEVER, there is a good chance I can submit a chapter before then, because I've already started on parts of the next chapter. They were originally a part of this chapter, but I decided you guys have waited long enough already and leave it at Toph pondering her situation with Zuko…even though I think we all have an idea of where this is going. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Review Replies:

**Lillythemarshmellowqueen**: Yay! I love those little e-mail alert thingies! Now I can read the stories as soon as I get the alerts on my phone. But I can't leave reviews, so that's kind of a bummer for me…Anyway, I'm glad you like the fic!

**Nychothomas**: U.U I am deeply apologetic that this one took so long as well. Even more so, I'm sorry the next one might take even longer. I took your advice into consideration, and because I'm not sure how to do a recap that will blend in smoothly with the flow of the chapter, I kinda made references to the previous chapters…so I hope I didn't do too badly. He he. Thanks for not rushing me to update, it's good to know you've enjoyed the chapter where Zuko's heart pummels to the ground.

**Brotherchimo**: What could be worse than being the _complete_ opposite? How about this, that chapter was at the other extreme of the spectrum than you were hoping for? And the necklace, hmm…I was going for those 'symbolism' factors, so the story should still make sense even though you don't understand it right now. Maybe in a few chapters, it'll fall into place.

**Lazyguy90**: I laughed out loud when I read the 'what a messed up relationship' part. It's so true. And dammit! Toko week! I completely missed it! And a few nights ago, I was doodling…and it would have suited one of the themes. Maybe I'll end up finishing it and submitting it on DA, but it'll be super late.

**Sagibunu**: Don't feel awful for not leaving a review for every single chapter! That'd be silly. :) I'm glad you're leaving me your thoughts at the latest chapter available, though. And I'm glad it's so long! I love reading through reviews, so if they're nice and long, it gives me something to read so yay! So no shame on you. And yes! Zuko all but died protecting Katara and I was _determined_ to include that in this fic! Unfortunately, I don't foresee any fluff scenes between Zuko and Toph for a while. Oh, and I don't _hate_ Katara, in fact, in real life, I have a friend who's so caring just like her and I love her to death. Except, she's not as self-important, so that probably helps. Haha. And yes! Indulge your Toko addiction.

**Kagegahashiru**: That sudden jump in the flow was intentional, haha. It was to emphasize that Zuko rushed things as soon as he felt he could, despite uncle Iroh's warning, so tsk tsk for him. I'm glad you noticed the disruption in the flow, though!

**Adridere**: About time he 'fessed up, in my humble opinion. Except, if I were him, I would not have done it via proposal. Ah, he is silly. AND YES! Toph will have to start questioning herself, as she did in this chapter, and she'll have to start coming to terms with things she may not be ready to face. Maybe her sandbending teacher can teach her a thing or two, eh, because she needs a voice of reason.

**Syeira**: Aw, thank you and thank you. You flatter me so. I _love_ dragging things out and separating them, huh? And mystery guy is finally revealed! He and Toph just started actually talking towards the end of the chapter, though, so it's too early to call what will happen between them. ;D

**Party in the Afterlife**: Zuko, I would say, is not who people would call subtle, under any circumstances. Haha. To me, he seems so impulsive, driven by his emotions, especially when he was all angsty during the beginning of Book 3. Ah, but that's why I love. And dammit, that's why Toph ought to fall in love with him, too! If I were here, I'd have fallen seven chapters ago!

**C00kiemon**: …Me rove you rong time. At four a.m., that is what came to mind in response. Hah. Anyway, Zuko would fail epically at life without uncle Iroh—who finally makes an appearance woo hoo! Oooh, and jealousy is fun to write about! I particularly liked envisioning Zuko spewing out the unlikely circumstances to deter her from leaving in the first place. Oh, and I loved how you phrased that, 'make her realize that he's the firebender for her.' It was so unexpected and it caught me by surprise that I had to read it over and over again to make sure my mind wasn't making things up!

**Blz1990**: Yeah, I feel bad for Zuko, too. But if there's anything I've learned, the harder the climb, the sweeter the fruit, and that's something he's got to learn!

**Avatargirl92**: ACK! I totally missed that! I'm sorry! In my mind, I've changed it so it makes sense, I guess I forgot to type it out. I'm sorry, it's totally my fault and I hope that didn't stop you from enjoying the rest of the chapter. A beta sounds like a good idea, but I don't want to be too bothersome to anyone. **Does anyone want to be my beta reader? If you're interested, please say so in your review, and I'll get back to you. =D**

**Lulu**: Oh hey! Zuko might be engaged! More drama! And uh, hmm. Why has Toph not gotten pregnant? I dunno, maybe during her ovulation week, Zuko pulls out? Haha. XD

**Mlkoolc86**: Hmm, yes. Things were going so well. That's why the heartbreak at the end was necessary to balance out the forces of good and evil, mwahaha! And he'll get his chance, maybe. But probably not.

**YumKiwiDelicious**: Ooh, yes, denied! Those are the words of truth, and you saying them is completely acceptable. :3

**Liooness**: Ah, no problem! Actually, I'm sorry. I've read all of your fic updates on my phone, but I can't leave a review over my blackberry, so I'm sorry. Any other day, I don't think Zuko would've lied to Katara so blatantly. It was just one of _those _days, y'know?

**Cutie in boots**: Aw, Sokka's not an ass. He was drunk and stupid, those never go well together. :(

**Forever**: Dun dun dun dunn! Even more twists! I'm glad you like how the plot's developing!

**aGirlNamedMouse**: …consider yourself lucky, this update came two days after you read it. The other had to wait almost two weeks for this one, haha. And okie dokie, I'll check out your stuff!

Oh, and if you guys have any fic recommendations, yours or not, don't hesitate to push them my way! I find myself having such little time even browsing the site, and it's shame that I could be missing out on other fantastic fics!

Thank you so much, I love you guys!

R&R


End file.
